Big Time Sickness
by 96.tyler
Summary: Logan hates being sick. So what happens when Mama Knight and the boys look after him? Pre Series. No Slash. Just lots of friendship and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**My first proper story! Will only be a few chapters as I'm just getting used to it. But I would like to thank everybody and anybody who read, favorite-ed or reviewed my other BTR stories. I will never be able to explain how much it means to me that you liked it or even bothered to read it t****hank you again.**

**Okay now, I would like to apologize for my lack of knowledge on the American educational system. It is very different to the one in Australia so I am honestly just going off what I have seen in movies. Anyone who would like to correct me in this story (or any of my others) that is completely fine because I really have no idea what year or school a 13 year old or a 7 year old would be in. The whole pre-K, Middle school and whatever else you people have is very foreign to me. Sorry ****I am also not a doctor so bare with me. **

**But I hope you can look past that and enjoy :)**

**Oh and I do not own anything! Obviously :)**

Logan sighed at his three friends as they skated around the frozen pond. The 15 year olds had way too much energy then he would have ever thought possible.

Kendall passed the hockey puck to James who quickly scored and gave Kendall a Hi-5. It was Carlos and Logan verse Kendall and James. So far the score was 3-4, pretty close but Logan was starting to feel weird and didn't know if he was going to be able to continue. He had felt fine this morning, and fine when he was on the ice. But now the cold was really getting to him and he was beginning to get a headache. However the guys were having just way too much fun for him to spoil it, and would feel bad if he let his friends down.

He always felt like he was letting them down in some way. Why were they even friends with him? Carlos, Kendall and James were the popular boys. Every guy wanted to hang out with them and all girls fawned over them. So when he moved schools in the first grade it confused him when these three boys, correction coolest boys in the first grade, had helped him from becoming bully food and befriended him. They still were cool. They would always be cool.

Kendall was the leader. One of the most popular boys in Middle School. He was someone people looked up to. Logan couldn't tell how many times he had helped someone he barely knew. He was constantly encouraging people, and he was the real brains behind every scheme they did. Sure Logan may make them work in the end, but Kendall came up with all the ground work. Not many people could say they were born leaders, Kendall however was born to lead his 3 friends in hockey, hardship, trouble and whatever else came along.

James was the gorgeous one who could have any one melting at his feet. Tall, dark and handsome described James perfectly along with his killer smile and dazzling charms. All the girls worshiped him, he could just smile and they'd turn into a giggling mess. He was also the one who got them out of trouble. He just had to bat his eyelashes and smile and any adult would think his totally innocent. He had confidence that Logan would never be able to describe and sometimes felt himself extremely intimidated whilst in James's presence. Occasionally James came across as obnoxious and self absorbed, however that is the exact opposite of his true personality. Anybody who actually knew him, knew that he was kind and sweet. Looking out for his friends and helping the underdog.

Carlos was the ball of energy that never stopped. Never. He was friendly to everybody and always making jokes. He was the class clown, the class flirt, the class ball of energy that everybody loved. There was nothing Carlos couldn't do. Even despite the fact that he wore his hockey helmet all the time for no good reason he was never picked on for it. Carlos was just too energetic and friendly to everyone to be picked on. He never stood still long enough for someone to make fun of him, and Carlos was always one who could laugh at himself. If he fell down or made a fool of himself, he laughed it off and got back up. People found it difficult to really hurt someone who was always laughing at themselves.

But Logan was different. Logan was the smart one. The nerd, the over analyzer. When he moved to Minnesota nobody talked to him because he was weird. He still found it hard to believe James, Kendall and Carlos now wanted to be his friends. Logan wasn't out going like Carlos, or attractive like James or a born leader like Kendall. He was smart, sure. But he was awkward. He panicked under any kind of pressure and had been known to faint when it became too much. He didn't make new friends well, heck besides James, Kendall and Carlos he didn't talk to other people. He felt uncomfortable in new situations.

Logan wondered almost every single day why these three popular, collected, good looking boys chose to hang out with him.

"LOGAN! Get your head in the game! James and Kendall made a goal!" Carlos yelled and playfully slapped the back of his head.

Logan rolled his eyes, "It was one goal Carlos we can get it back."

James and Kendall were good hockey players, some of the best on the team. But Logan was faster, which usually gave him an advantage. All boys were some of the best on the hockey team. Kendall was a natural leader, James was a natural talent, Carlos feared nothing and Logan was the fastest. They were defiantly one of the most feared hockey team due to these four boys.

"Oh you sound confident Logie," James grinned as he and Kendall skated up to them.

Logan rolled his eyes at the unwanted nickname and skated off. "Are we gonna keep playing some hockey?" Despite his slowly forming headache he wasn't about to back down from the challenge.

"Alright, don't get too ahead of yourself," Kendall laughed and they got back to the game.

It was intense to say the least. Games always were between the boys. They were all born hockey players who liked to win. Best friends or not someone was always going to get crushed on the ice.

30 minutes later the score was back to even 6-6. Even though Logan's headache was slightly throbbing now he was not going to let Carlos down. However he may have underestimated his condition as he went to score, but not being as fast as previously James misjudged Logan's moves and ran straight into him taking both of them down on the ice.

"Oh my god! Logan are you okay? I'm so sorry!" James panicked and was quickly on his feet Carlos and Kendall beside him.

Logan however was in some serious pain and stayed laid out on the ice.

"Logan buddy you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, fine." He replied eyes squeezed tight together trying to ignore the pain in his now throbbing head.

"You don't look alright," Kendal stated concern dripping from his voice.

"Just give me a minute," Logan snapped.

Kendall and James shared a worried look Logan never snapped at anyone. Sure he panicked and over reacted. But he never snapped. The boys knelt by their friends side.

"Logan what's wrong? You're not usually that slow?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, usually you go so fast I have no hope of catching you. I was really surprised when I ran into you." James apologized.

"Nothing." Was all Logan said, unable to come up with anything better. He didn't want his friends worrying about him. If he told them he has been feeling sick they would be really mad that he didn't tell them. He didn't need Kendall to go all 'mother hen' on him like previously. Kendall was a great friend but he had a tendency to be over protective.

When Logan was eight he was sitting with Kendall, James and Carlos eating lunch. The guys wanted to go play ball but Logan had to go find a teacher first to ask her a question. Logan agreed it would be better if they played and he caught up latter which seemed to make sense at the time. However on his way Logan ran into Jack Miller, a 10 year old who hated the four 8 year olds with a passion. Seeing one on their own was an easy target for the bully. After many name calls and arm swings latter Logan managed to get away from the bully but not returning to his friends without a bleeding nose and black eye. Kendall had been livid when he found out who did it (well as livid as an eight year old could be) and went straight up to Jack and kicked him in the leg stating that if he ever touched Logan again he would defiantly kill him. Kendall didn't even care when he got a detention for kicking the boy, he let no one mess with his friends. From then on Kendall insisted that Logan always be accompanied when he went somewhere. Even know, seven years latter someone always offers to go somewhere with him.

"Logan," Kendall said warningly, "We know something's wrong you've been weirdly quiet all day."

"And you haven't been randomly blurting out any useless hockey or whether facts," Carlos said.

"And you've been skating at lot slower than usual today," James added.

"So spill," they said in union.

Logan looked stunned, for three guys he wasn't sure why were his friends they sure were observant of him.

It had become second natural for the three boys to look after the shorter one. Logan was quiet, he wasn't like them sometimes. He was a bit of a nerd, occasionally socially awkward, panicked easily. They loved him for it and would never change him, however they boys had just learnt to look after him over there long years of friendship.

"Whoa you guys need lives." Logan joked trying to lighten the mood, "Do you just watch my every move all the time to see if something's wrong?"

Logan tried to stand up but was pushed down by three pairs of hands and the looks in his friend's eyes told him that yes, they do just watch his every move to make sure his okay.

"Logan," Kendall warned.

Logan sighed in defeat. He was smart, and he knew he should pick his battles. Something told him this one he was not winning.

"Okay fine." Logan said.

"Go on," James said after some silence.

"I haven't been feeling that great today. But its nothing really." He said avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean by nothing?" Carlos asked.

Logan's nothing was very different compared to what Carlos thought was nothing. Logan having a bad cold but still coming to school because no one was home to look after him was his nothing. The anniversary of his mom's death was something Logan would pass off as nothing. The fact that Logan's dad hasn't been home for more than a week at a time and when he is home barely acknowledges he has a son is Logan's kind of nothing. However to Carlos these are very important things, something that should not be brushed off as nothing. Logan just had a tendency to ignore things, pretend he was okay for the sake of others even if it was eating him up inside. Something that annoyed the three boys to no end.

"Just a cold I think. I've had a headache for most of the game. Slightly dizzy, possible chest pains. I'll be fine though." Logan tried to reassure his friends and himself.

"WHAT!" James shouted! Logan was sick this whole time yet he had kept playing. In the Minnesota snow! Did he want to get hyperthermia?

"Do you want to get hyperthermia!" Kendall shouted reading James's mind.

"No," Logan said quietly.

"Okay, games over I think." Carlos said as they all stood up James pulling Logan up with him.

"But nobody won," Logan said.

All three boys looked at him as if he were crazy. He was sick, but he wanted to keep playing?

"If you were not sick right now, I'll kill you." Kendall stated and grabbed Logan's arm pulling him inside his house.

Logan sighed, he couldn't be sick. He didn't want to be sick. If he was sick then he would have to go home. A home where nobody was there to look after him or even talk to him. Even since his mother had passed away when he was 11 his father had separated himself from his life. His dad always worked over time, usually out of the state. He always left money for Logan when wasn't around to get food and asked Logan the basic questions a father should when he was home. He knew his dad cared, but it wasn't the same as actually having a dad around all the time. When his mom died his dad took it extremely hard and even when home stays in his study majority of the time. Logan had just learnt to live with it and look after himself. But it really occurred to him on days like this that he wished he had an adult to look after him.

The three boys entered the Knight house where Logan was grateful it was extremely warm.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled as soon as they entered.

"What are you doing!" Logan panicked.

"Getting my mom." Kendall said obviously.

"No, its fine. I don't want to bother her, it's not that bad. I can go home…" Logan said quietly.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Mama Knight asked but then examined the boy's eyes falling straight on Logan. Call it mothers intuition or that Logan just looked a lot worse then he thought but she knew straight away he wasn't well. She quickly walked up to him and put her hand on his forehead, "What's wrong with Logan?"

Kendall smiled at his mom, she truly was the best. He didn't even have to tell her something was wrong and she knew. Logan spent a lot of time at each of the boy's house after his mom passed. He had basically become a second son to all the mothers. Kelly Knight defiantly felt sympathetic for the boy, as his father was never around and she always offered him a place to stay when he was home alone. Logan just didn't realize how much she cared for him. I don't think any of the boys knew the extent she would go for each of them. Carlos, Logan or James, she would easily take in without hesitation.

"His been feeling sick, headache, dizzy, chest pains apparently. James also knocked him to the ice. But it was an accident," Kendall added when she gave him a weird look.

"Hmmm, you're defiantly warm, which is not normal," Mama Knight stated concerned while Logan squirmed uncomfortably under her touch. He honestly wasn't used to the close contact from adults.

James and Carlos who had now moved to the living room coach couldn't help but smirk at Logan as he looked very uncomfortable under Kendall's mother's gentle hand. It made them angry to think his dad could neglect him like that.

"Chest pains and dizziness doesn't sound too good, maybe we should go to the hospital," Kelly contemplated.

"No!" Logan shouted.

Everyone was startled but his sudden outburst.

"Sorry, but please. No hospitals. It's probably just a cold. I haven't been sick for ages I'm due for it. I'll just go home and sleep it off," He said embarrassed.

"What! No!" Kendall, James and Carlos shouted.

"Boys calm down," Kelly said calmly as she put her hands up signaling them to be quiet.

"Of course Logan isn't going to go home in his condition," She said and the three boys sighed in relief while Logan just looked uncomfortable. "But I think it would be best if Carlos and James go home so they don't get sick."

James and Carlos quickly stood up and along with Kendall started too argued with Mrs. Knight.

"But we can't leave Logan when his sick."

"Yea, you know how he is."

"You'll need us to control him."

"His pretty stubborn when he wants to be."

"We'll hold him down and make sure he does what you ask."

"Hey you make me seem like I'm some stubborn, disobedient, lunatic!"

"Welll…"

"We're just saying…"

"Nothing against you man…"

"You may be really smart but sometimes you can be really stupid"

"Besides your only really contagious when you first get sick."

"So we will be fine."

"Come on Mama Knight were his best friends, we can't leave him now!"

"Okay stop!" Mrs. Knight said a little over whelmed. She looked from the three pleading boys to the embarrassed looking sick one.

She sighed, "Okay Carlos and James can stay. I don't know why I even bother."

Carlos and James hi-5 each other, "But I want you three to be able to control yourself. And I know this will be hard for you but you must be quiet and let Logan get some rest he is sick." Mrs. Knight set the ground rules.

"Of course!" James said.

"No other way ma'ma!" Carlos saluted.

Kelly rolled her eyes, this defiantly would be interesting.

"Okay, if James and Carlos are going to stay I want you two to go to Logan's house and get a few things. You know clothes, toothbrush, essentials he may need? And then you can go get whatever you need for yourself, but knowing you guys it probably around the house anyway." She said.

"Yea… most of my stuff is here…" James said looking around the house to see his skateboard in the corner, his backpack in the living room and jacket lying on the coach. They did basically live with each other.

"Yes," Kelly laughed, "Okay go, I want you both back in an hour or I'll send a search party."

James and Carlos nodded and quickly exited the house.

"Was that really a good idea sending those two on such an important task like that?" Katie asked who had entered the room a bit before.

"Possibly not," Kelly cringed. "Anyway Kendall I need you to go get blankets, towels, a bucket, pillows all in the laundry bring it out into the living room."

"Alright captain," Kendall saluted and went up stairs. He gave Logan a thumbs up gesture to help calm him as Logan looked a little scared at the moment.

"And Logan your coming with me," Mama Knight said grabbing Logan's arm and sitting him at the dining table Katie following in tow.

This really was going to be an interesting couple of days Logan thought.

**This is the first Chapter obviously, there will be more. I'm not sure how many though. Please review? It will mean the world to me and I'll update quicker :P **

**Also I know I SUCK at proofreading, but I have done my best. I know thats pathetic, but please bare with me? :) Thank you times a million again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews :)**

"Mrs. Knight you really don't need to do this, I can just go home and rest. I don't want to be putting you out," Logan said clearly embarrassed by the whole situation. He hated people fussing over him and this was getting ridiculous.

"Logan you are never putting me out, you will never be a bother," Kelly said as she raided the cupboard looking for the thermometer. "And I will not send you to a home alone while you're sick."

"I'm always home alone, I'm used to it Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"Hmmmm," Mrs. Knight said clearly not impressed by that, "Okay put this in your mouth." She said and held the thermometer close to his mouth.

Logan looked at it confused for a moment and then took it from her hands and put it under his tongue. Kelly smiled comforting at him, understanding that he must be feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"You need to relax, the thermometers not going to blow up or anything Logan," Katie laughed at her older brothers friend.

Logan just glared at her, "I know that."

Kelly laughed as she raided the cupboards again to find your basic cold medicine, flannes, dry biscuits and anything else she thought the sick boy would need. She honestly wasn't sure how sick Logan was. He looked horrible and it pained her to see him like this. But she also knew that Logan wasn't going to make this easy, because he was very independent, thanks to his no good father. Kelly really wanted to give that man a piece of her mind for neglecting such a sweet boy like Logan.

The thermometer beeped and Kelly took it from Logan, "101. That is not good Logan."

Logan looked down embarrassed. He wanted to be a doctor when he was older, he knew enough to know that was bad, "Nope."

"Okay so what hurts?" Kelly asked sympathetically and sat down next to Logan putting a comforting hand on his knee which Kelly didn't miss the flinch he returned. Logan looked down avoiding eye contact.

"And the truth please," she asked when he didn't reply straight away.

He sighed, "I have a bad headache, and I feel a little sick. Like I'm going to hurl. But that's about it. It's probably just a cold."

Kelly frowned, "Probably, but I don't want to take chances."

"What do you want with all the blankets mom?" Kendall yelled from the living room.

Mrs. Knight quickly entered the living room leaving Katie and Logan in the kitchen.

"Okay well I figured because you and the boys are so stuck on staying with Logan I thought you could camp out sort of in here until… well I don't know when I'm going to be able to get rid of Carlos and James." She laughed.

"Too true," Kendall smiled.

Kendall and Mrs. Knight ended up setting up the living room so the pull out coach facing the TV was set up for two people to stay on, a mattress was placed on the ground at the bottom of the coach and to the left a bed was set up on a normal coach for Logan so he was _slightly _separated from the others. But not by much. The room was full with many blankets and pillows, Mrs. Knight had really gone all out. Usually when the boys came over (which was often) she just let them crash wherever they wanted. Kendall's bedroom, the living room. They were teenage boys who she had given up on a long time ago trying to make sleep at a decent hour. Luckily though, Kelly trusted all the boys. They were responsible and sweet, she was grateful everyday all the boys were trust worthy. Sure they cause some mayhem and get into trouble now and then, but she knew she could always trust them too look out for each other and stay safe.

"Okay Logan now it's time to medicate you," Mrs. Knight joked and directed Logan to the kitchen once again.

"So do you think Logan's gonna be able to handle mom?" Katie asked Kendall.

"He handles me James and Carlos doesn't he," Kendall said.

"True, true." Katie agreed.

"And we are back!" Carlos yelled as he and James bombarded the house.

"Three minutes to spare!" James hi-5 Carlos.

"Boys!" Mama Knight yelled from the kitchen with Logan.

"Sorry Mama Knight." Carlos and James said in union.

"Did you get it all?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, we went to Logans and packed a bag for him. Then we went to mine and James. We just needed sweats though." Carlos said.

"Thanks guys," Logan said and took his bag from the guys.

"Dude did you get hit by a bus?" Carlos asked Logan after seeing how bad he looked.

"Ha. Ha," Logan laughed clearly not amused and went to the bathroom to change.

"What's the conclusion Mama Knight?" James asked when Logan was out of ear shot.

"I'm not sure. Defiantly sick, not sure how bad. Sicker than he is leading on though. So keep a close eye on him, he will slip up," Kelly said.

"Slip up?" Kendall asked.

"Yes slip up, and when he does I will have no reason not to mollycoddle him." Mrs. Knight grinned.

The boys laughed, "Mom I think you're enjoying this too much."

"I don't want him to be sick. But he needs someone to take care of him," She said easily.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Mama Knight, we feel the same way." James agreed.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Carlos said.

"Knew I could trust you boys." Kelly smiled and gave each boy a kiss on the head.

"Okay… so what now?" Logan came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white V-neck t-shirt and black sweat pants. He looked extremely pale and clammy. It pained the boys to see their best friend who was always so smart and independent so sick and fragile.

"Okay you on the coach," Kelly said as she steered Logan towards the coach, "I have that set up for you. There's a bucket on the ground in case you feel sick. If you need anything at all wake me up."

She gave Logan a kiss in the forehead which he was very not ready for. She then turned to the boys, "Get in your Pjs, put on a movie, relax and be good."

"When are we not good Mrs. K?" Carlos asked innocently.

She laughed, "Be quiet. And look after him," She added when she kissed Kendall goodnight.

"Goodnight," She said, "Katie you too." She added and went upstairs to bed.

"Okay, get better Logan. Night guys. Good luck." Katie said and too left.

15 minutes latter each boy was dressed for bed. James and Kendall shared the pull out coach, Carlos the mattress on the floor and Logan the coach with the bucket. James had decided to choose the movie and they were now watching Jurassic Park one of his favorite movies.

20 minutes into the movie the boys were starting to slowly drift in and out of sleep, which was weird for all of them considering they usually stay up to all hours of the night. However Logan was starting to feel a little… weird, was probably the best way to phrase it.

"Umm, guys…" Logan said sitting up.

"What's wrong Logan?" Kendall asked getting out of his bed and approached Logan cautiously.

Logan paled and Kendall handled him the bucket his mum had left out for him, within seconds Logan had his head in the bucket spewing his guts out.

"Ugh, that is disgusting," Carlos stated. Carlos had moved from his mattress on the floor to James and Kendall's bed as to keep away from the vomit.

James punched Carlos arm lightly, "You good buddy?" He asked Logan.

Logan continued to have his head in the bucket but when he had finished replied, "Does it look like it?"

James and Carlos cringed, "Stupid question." James muttered.

Kendall stood next to Logan and started to rub circles on his back, "James go get mom."

James nodded and quickly rushed out of the room coming back within seconds with Mama Knight who was tying her dressing gown around herself. "Oh Logan honey are you okay?"

Logan looked up and smiled embarrassed, this was a lot worse then he thought.

Kelly looked at him sympathetically, he must be so embarrassed, "Come on sweetie, we'll get you cleaned up."

Mama Knight took Logan's hand and led him to the kitchen but not before shouting, "Boys, do not touch the bucket I'll clean that up in a minute."

"Yea, because that was my first thought. Touch the bucket that Logan hurled in," Carlos said and Kendall slapped him across the head.

There was silence for a few minutes when James asked, "Why didn't Logan tell us he was this sick?"

Kendall just shrugged. "What if playing hockey made it worse? What if we made him really sick? What if he dies and its because of us!" Carlos asked getting a little hysterical.

"Carlos. Chill," Kendall said, "Logan is not going to die."

James agreed, "No Logan is not going to die, but he is an idiot."

Carlos and Kendall laughed and went back to their respected beds. Logan came back in with Mrs. Knight, looking a lot better than he did when he left and she helped him back into his 'bed'. She handed him a new bucket and took the old one to go clean.

"Okay boys, be good. Logan remember, call me if you need anything," She smiled warmly at them and left the room.

"So you okay Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Better now, Mrs. Knight gave me something to settle my stomach. So now I might be able to sleep," Logan said.

"Well that's always good, I think we'll just turn the movie off. Get some rest," James said.

"Agreed," Came Carlos voice from the floor.

The boys sat in silence for a while before Logan spoke up, "Oh Kendall?"

"Yep?"

"No matter if I'm sick, dying, or hurling my guts out. My name is and never will be Logie."

Kendall laughed, "Noted… Logie."

The next morning Logan woke up with his head hurting and a sore throat. He looked around to find it was only 4:30am. Fantastic he thought.

He looked over at his friends, Carlos had for some reason fallen asleep with his helmet on (Logan couldn't remember if he had been wearing it when they went to bed) had his right leg hanging off the mattress and was slightly drooling. James was to the far left of the pull out couch he shared with Kendall, curled up in a small ball and Kendall was lying on his stomach mouth slightly apart. He had to admit, his friends looked very peaceful, and he really didn't want to wake them.

So quietly Logan got up from the coach and went to the kitchen to get some water to try and settle his stomach, however took his bucket with him as he was pretty sure the medication Mrs. Knight gave him last night has worn off. He got a glass of water and sat at the table.

God he hated being sick, he was usually such an independent person. He had to learn to be independent thanks to his father. He really missed his dad sometimes, he was always so wrapped up in his work nowadays he barely knew he even had a son. He knew his dad still loved him, its just after the death of his mother his dad couldn't handle it. His way of dealing with her death was to bury himself in work. Logans way was not to trust people. When you started to trust people that's when you really got hurt. The only people he ever really trusted were Kendall, James and Carlos, and sometimes even then he wasn't completely sure. This whole being sick, was not agreeing with his independence. He looked after himself, he had for many years. Having Mrs. Knight and all of his friends see him like this and too top it off look after him was very degrading.

Sure he had seen his friends in similar positions. He had spent a lot of time with Kendall when he had glandular fever and was hurling his guts out. He had helped James when he needed to get his needle and had watched him freak out. And he had been at Carlos's countless times when he had woken up after a nightmare where Logan comforted him. So his friends weren't going to judge him, he knew that. But he still didn't like it.

"Logan, sweetie are you okay?"

Logan jumped when Mrs. Knight came up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. He hadn't even heard her come in.

"Logan? Sweetheart, are you okay?" She repeated concerned. He was warm, that was never good.

Logan blushed he wasn't used to Mrs. Knight gentle touch or affectionate nick names. It thoroughly embarrassed him, "Yea, I'm fine Mrs. Knight." He said avoiding eye contact.

She smiled sympathetically and took his chin in her hand making him look at her, "Honey, It's 4:30 in the morning and you look pretty horrid."

Logan sighed, "Yea well…I don't remember ever being this sick before."

Kelly smiled and pushed his brown hair out of his eyes affectionately, "I know sweetie, this must be hard for you."

Logan blushed and looked away from her.

She sighed, "You know Logan it's alright to be sick. You don't have to act tough in front of me and the boys."

Logan blushed deeper, "I know," he muttered.

"I know you're not used to someone fussing over you but believe me. I don't mind, it's what I do. I'm a mom. So for a little while you're going to have to put up with me and the boys mothering you for a bit," She smiled and he continued to blush.

They sat in silence for a few moments when Logan said, "Thanks Mama Knight. Its good to know you care."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "As if you were my own son. Now I think its time we make you feel better."

Logan nodded, and Mrs. Knight gave him some cold and flu tablets along with something to settle his stomach. She then proceeded to change the sheets on his coach and then led him back to it, "Okay you relax and I'm going to make some chicken soup."

She turned on the TV, knowing if she didn't do it Logan wouldn't in fear of waking up the boys. She handed him the remote and headed to the kitchen to start the soup.

Logan flicked through the cable eventually settling on the Simpsons. However within the first few minutes had fallen asleep.

James woke up and checked his watch, it was nine in the morning. He looked around the room, Logan was asleep on his coach. However it looked as if he had fallen asleep watching TV because he was sitting up his head hanging down, it looked very uncomfortable. Next to him Kendall was asleep on his stomach, his mouth hanging open slightly and Carlos was asleep barely still on his mattress.

"Oi, Kendall. Wake up!" James nudged his best friend. Kendall slowly started to stir when James gave him another nudge on the shoulder, more forceful this time.

"AH! What!" Kendall sat up disoriented.

"Shush man," James whispered and pointed to Logan who was still asleep.

Kendall nodded and sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "What's the time?"

"Nine," James stated and threw a pillow at Carlos.

"Then why did you wake me!" Kendall asked, "I could still be asleep James."

James just shrugged and threw another pillow at Carlos, "I figured it was time for you to wake up."

Kendall just looked at his friend confused, he would never understand him sometimes.

"Ugh! I'm up!" Carlos jumped up from the mattress confused and another pillow was thrown at him colliding with his face. This time thrown from Kendall.

"Shush Carlos. Logans still asleep," James said.

"Oh okay, then why are we awake?" Carlos asked.

"Because James is an idiot," Kendall rolled his eyes, "What not going to wake Logan as well James?"

"No that would just be cruel his sick."

"Yes it would, now boys keep it down Logan's just been able to get some sleep." Mrs. Knight said as she entered the room.

"What do you mean by just being able to sleep?" Kendall asked.

"He was up early this morning, his having some trouble dealing with us looking after him," She laughed.

"Because his so damn stubborn!" James said annoyed.

Kelly sighed, "Okay who wants pancakes?"

"I do." All the boys agreed leaving Logan asleep in the lounge room.

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Next chapter will include all four boys more, and will be up as soon as possible :)**

**Love you all and your amazing reviews. **

**Oh and I have no idea what James' favourite movie is, I was just watching Jurassic Park at the time ! **


	3. Chapter 3

When Logan woke up next he heard the sound of the Simpsons theme song playing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find James, Kendall and Carlos in there make shifts beds, still in their PJs, eating god only knows what and watching the Simpsons intently.

"Hey Logie's up!" James grinned and suddenly he had three pairs of eyes on him.

"Um, goodmoring?" Logan said a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

"Try good afternoon sleeping beauty," Carlos replied grinning madly.

"Afternoon?" He asked, slowly the events from last night and this morning flooded his head, as did a wave of nausea.

"Yep, Mama Knight said you were up around 4ish and then you feel asleep until now which is…"

"2pm." Kendall finished for James, "How are you feeling?"

Logan contemplated this and decided if he wanted to get any better he'd have to go with the truth, "Pretty bad."

Kendall smirked, "Mom! Logan's up!"

As soon as the words left Kendall's mouth Kelly entered the lounge room and studied the sick boy, "How are you feeling honey?"

Logan shrugged and glared at Kendall for getting his mother so quickly. Sure he loved Kelly as she was his own mom, but he did not love the attention she kept giving him. He felt as if he was putting her out. Kelly put the back of her hand on his forehead, "Your still warm, come on let's get you changed."

Kelly led Logan to the kitchen leaving the boys in the lounge room.

"When is he going to get better? I'm bored." Carlos stated as he threw some pop corn in his mouth. Since the boys had refused to leave Logan's side when he was this sick Kelly had suggested they watch a few movies with him and just lounge around for the next few days. She even provided them with snacks. The boys were very content with this, but they were also very active people not usually sitting still for long.

"Carlos it hasn't even been one day," Kendall laughed.

"I know, but I'm bored," He mumbled.

"Yea, well me too. And all this lounging around can't be good for us, or my complexion," James said concerned, "However, while Logan is sick we stay here," He finished.

"Yea," Kendall agreed, "We're not leaving him while his sick."

Carlos sighed, "I know. But I'm still bored."

"Well when Logan comes back he can entertain you," Kendall laughed and threw a Twinkie at him.

"No Logan will not be entertaining anyone, he's the sick one. You can all entertain him," Mrs. Knight laughed when she came back, Logan in tow. He had changed his clothes now into grey sweat pants and a black top.

Carlos thought for a moment, "Okay we'll entertain Logan. As long as it's something to do."

Kelly laughed and helped Logan back into the coach but not without protests from the small boy.

"I'm fine Mrs. Knight, you've done enough. Really." Logan blushed as she tried to tuck him in.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Be quiet Logan you don't really get a say."

Logan blushed deeper at this and the boys snickered at their friend's discomfort, "I'll be right back with soup," She said and with that left.

Logan sighed, "You good Logie?" Kendall teased.

"Shut up Kendall. For this I blame you." He said.

"What? Why me?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know because she's your mother? And I can?" Logan suggested.

The boys laughed and Kelly entered with Logan's chicken soup.

"Okay here you go sweetie, eat it all. And you three be nice to him," She coddled and left a very embarrassed Logan to deal with his annoying best friends.

"Aww look, little Logie is Mama Knights' favorite. How cute," James teased while he and Kendall approached the coach.

Kendall went behind the coach leaning against it, James sat at the end near Logan's feet and Carlos stayed on his mattress but knelt up and faced his friend. Suddenly Logan felt very self conscious, sure he knew his friends were obviously just bored about being stuck inside and now that he was awake expected him to entertain them. But having them all just staring at him was becoming a bit weird.

"Do you three want something?" Logan asked while he slowly ate his soup.

"Well we're kinda bored," Carlos said.

"Well you guys don't have to stay here-" Logan started but was cut off by Kendall.

"Don't even start dude," He laughed.

"Yea, don't get on your high horse and say we don't have to be here. We are here, we will be here, and no matter how hard you try we are not going anywhere," James said.

"Yea no matter how bored we are your sick, so we stay here. Simple," Carlos smiled.

"So suck it up princess," Kendall teased.

Logan blushed but hid it by continuing to eat his soup. No matter what he said, he really did have the best friends ever. "Okay fine, thanks," Logan said awkwardly. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, but the three boys knew just by those three works (and the blush that formed on his face that Logan hid horribly) that he really meant it.

"Guys?" Carlos asked when it went quiet.

"Yea Carlos?" Logan responded.

"I'm still bored," He said.

The other three boys just laughed, ignoring the Latinos complaints. "Hey Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yep?"

"Do not call me princess," He stated clearly.

The boys laughed, "You don't like princess Logie?" James teased.

Kendall was always thinking up stupid nick names for him and the others.

The boys loved each other like brothers, and they treated each other like brothers. Even though Logan happened to be the oldest of the four he did sometimes get picked on the most, teased in a good nature, brotherly banter type of way. Usually coming from Kendall and James, Carlos preferred not to get involved because he knew being the shortest, if he intervened they'd change targets to the shortest member of the group. Logan was also the one the boys looked after most; it was something none of the boy argued with, except Logan himself who was occasionally very embarrassed by it. However Logan put it down to the fact that being abnormally smart for a 15 year old and quite a small built, he was prone to bullying unlike the other three. So they usually protected him from that. So a stupid nickname or gentle teasing aimed at the boy was very normal.

"No I don't like princess, or Logie for that matter," Logan said.

"Hmmm yes," Kendall pretended to think.

"I happen to like princess," James said simply.

"Yea me too," Kendall smirked.

"There not gonna stop dude, you might wanna just give up," Carlos laughed.

Logan finished his soup and put his bowl to the side. He then sighed and laughed, "You guys suck, I need knew friends."

Kendall and James laughed, "You say that all the time. Its getting old Logie," James smirked.

Kendall grinned along with James and poked Logan in the side making him jump, "Hey!" Logan blushed, he really did need new friends, one who didn't know he was horribly ticklish.

"Well we're bored," Kendall said.

Logan groaned, "Well how about you don't do that and we watch a movie?"

"Jurassic Park 2!" James yelled excitedly.

Kendall laughed, "Okay calm down James," and with one last poke in Logan's side from Kendall, all the boys went back to their 'beds' and put on Jurassic Park.

**20 minutes later. **

"Hey Kendall," James nudged his best friend.

"What?" Kendall asked not taking his eyes off the TV. He would never admit to really enjoying a movie that James picked out but he couldn't deny that a movie about dinosaurs was really intriguing him.

"Look," James pointed to Logan.

Their best friend had already fallen asleep through the movie, he was lying down curled up into a small ball. Honestly he looked very cute.

Kendall laughed, "Carlos!" He whispered loudly.

"What?" Carlos asked sitting up and facing them, the boys pointed to their sleeping friend.

Carlos laughed but sighed, "He never sleeps this much, he never falls asleep first during a movie."

James agreed, "I think the colds just really getting to him."

Kendall agreed, "I feel bad for him."

"He'll be fine. He's not throwing up any more, so he'll get better," Carlos said.

"Yea," Kendall agreed, "But while he is, I think we should take photographic evidence of this. He will never believe how adorable he looks," Kendall smirked.

James rolled his eyes, "You're so mean Kendall. Logan's sick and all you can think about is embarrassing him."

Kendall pouted, "fine."

"I didn't say don't do it," James grinned.

Kendall and Carlos laughed and they continued to watch the movie, but not before Kendall took a photo of Logan with his phone.

For the rest of the day the boys continued to watch movies, finishing the whole Jurassic park series and two out of three back to the future movies. Logan woke up occasionally during the movies. Only for Kendall and James to good naturedly tease, worry and mother him and then let him fall back to sleep. Mama Knight woke him up around dinner to medicate him and make him eat. But she told the boys not to wake Logan as he was recovering and he needed all the rest he could get in order to get better. Carlos had pouted when given this information however perked up when she said the more he slept, the faster he'd get better and the faster he could play hockey with them.

Later that night Kendall was the only conscious boy by the end of back to the future 2, so he turned the movie off at 11pm and went to sleep. However was woken up only hours later by a very strange noise.

Kendall looked around, it was still dark. He looked beside him to see James sound asleep and Carlos quietly muttering in his sleep. He checked his watch and it read 3:18am. Kendall groaned, why was he awake at 3:18am?

Suddenly he heard a noise, which resembled a lot like a sob. Who would be sobbing at this time? His questions were answered however when he looked to the side of him and found Logan sitting up, knees pulled to his chest and face hidden in them. Logan's whole body was slightly shaking and Kendall realized that sobs were coming from his best friend.

Kendall felt like an idiot for not realizing this sooner and quickly moved over to the shorter boy.

"Logan?" Kendall asked cautiously. Kendall had to take Logan crying carefully, as not to scare the boy away. It was a rare occasion Logan ever cried, or complained, or let walls down of any kind. He had learnt to block people out after the death of his mother and abandonment of his father. Kendall will never be able to forgive Logan's dad for what he's doing to the boy.

"Huh?" Logan asked startled by the realization that he was no longer along, "Kendall!" He quickly whipped away any tears that stained his face and put on the worst fake smile Kendall had ever seen the boy posses, and Kendall had seen a few. "What are you doing up?"

Kendall sighed and sat crossed legged in front of his friend who still had his arms wrapped around his legs. Even in the darkness Kendall could see the bloodshot eyes and sadness on Logan's face.

"Logan what's wrong?" Kendall asked placing a hand on Logan's knee trying to give comfort.

"Nothing," was all the reply he got.

"Come on Logan I'm not stupid,"

"Well sometimes…." Logan joked trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"Hey, I'm not as stupid as James and Carlos can be," Kendall smiled.

"You do go along with their idiotic plans, if you were smart you wouldn't."

"Only sometimes,"

The boys laughed and sat in comfortable silence for a moment, however Kendall knew Logan was just trying to distract him from the underlining issue here. He felt offended Logan thought he could get away that easily.

"Logan," Kendall sighed.

Logan looked down and fiddled with his t-shirt, "Kendall."

"Nobody is up at 3 in the morning crying for no reason Logie."

"I wasn't crying," Logan mumbled embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked letting the 'crying' business slide for now.

Logan was silent for a moment, realizing that he couldn't lie to Kendall. One, he would never win, and two he didn't want to lie to his best friend. His best friend that had let him come and invade his home while he was infested with germs. His best friend that chose to get up at 3:30 in the morning pestering him until he got answers, instead of just going back to sleep.

"It's stupid," He whispered almost silently.

"I'm sure it's not," Kendall said gently, "It's not if it's got you this worked up."

Logan sighed, "Yea it is,"

"Logan," Kendall whined.

Logan looked up and decided winning was not an option with Kendall Knight. He really should have known that already. Considering the length of their friendship and how well he knew all the boys.

"Fine," Logan sighed defeated.

When he didn't continue Kendall pressed, "And…?"

"Ihadanightmare." Logan said so quickly and quietly Kendall almost missed it.

When his brain did have time to processes the jumbled words Kendall almost did laugh out loud. But of course stopped himself, knowing if he did Logan would not be impressed. However he didn't almost laugh because he thought Logan having a nightmare was funny. He thought, Logan thinking Kendall would judge him for having a nightmare was funny. Kendall had, had nightmares before. Sure he wasn't proud of them, but he knew if he were to tell any of his friends about them they wouldn't judge him. Carlos had nightmares very often when they were at sleepovers; sure they were just about losing his helmet or giant killer squids, which Kendall would never understand. But even then the boys never made fun of him for it.

"Okay, so you had a nightmare." Kendall said in his 'okay so now what' voice.

"You're not going to start making fun of me for it?" Logan asked pathetically.

Kendall was shocked by his reaction, "Your joking right?" However the look in Logan's eyes told him he wasn't. "We would never make fun of you for that Logan. Okay sure maybe we tease you a little bit sometimes, but we never actually mean it. You're our best friend, my best friends. We never mean anything that we say when we joke around. Oh my god do you think because we do that, that we'll make fun of you for this?" Kendall rambled, feeling extremely guilty.

Logan laughed slightly at his friend's mini freak out, "No of course not, I know when you guys do that it's because you're joking. You do it to everyone. And it makes me feel more a part of the group when you do," He mumbled the last part.

Kendall sighed relived, "Good because they say only real best friends can insult each other without getting offended. I mean I can make fun of how smart you are all the time. But if anyone besides me, James or Carlos did it, BAM! Man going down!"

Logan laughed at the emphasis Kendall put into the Bam. He knew he could always count on him.

"So then why are you so embarrassed about it?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged, "I donno."

Kendall laughed, "For someone so smart you can be so dumb."Kendall then decided that if Logan was going to be stubborn and stupid about the situation he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He shifted his position and Logan's so he was lying against the coach and pulled Logan practically in his lap holding onto the smaller boy tightly offering comfort.

All four boys have been close. Something like hugging or being practically in each other's laps was not weird. Not as weird as it should be at least.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Logan asked slightly embarrassed but still got comfortable in Kendall's lap.

"Are your really going to be able to go back to sleep?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed, "Probably not, but don't you think this is a bit 'minty'?"

Kendall laughed, "Maybe but I don't see you protesting." That statement just made Logan blush. "Now are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

Logan sighed and cuddled into Kendall's chest.

"It was about my dad."

Kendall just nodded and held his friend tighter, he could feel the small boy shivering and Kendall was unsure it was due to the illness or his father.

"It was just a dream about him and my mum. Her dying, sometimes I get those dreams. But I'm used to them. This one was him leaving, telling me how much of a disappointed I am. How he can't look at me because I remind him too much like mom. How he just stopped loving me suddenly. Just that kind of stuff. I was just really shaken up when I woke," Logan said.

Kendall nodded again, knowing that the boy wouldn't continue. Logan barely ever shared things like this, so for him to do that was major. Kendall wouldn't push it, "You know his wrong. His stupid for what he does. But I'm sure he still loves you."

"Maybe. I just miss him," Logan whispered. "I think sometimes he blames me for what happened to mom. That's why he doesn't love me anymore."

"It wasn't your fault," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said. "I miss her too."

That made Kendall's heart almost break. The boy had lost his mother at 11 and then due to that fact had also lost his father.

"Its okay Logan. I won't let anyone hurt you. Me, James and Carlos are always going to be here. We won't ever leave you," Kendall said.

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem Logie," Kendall smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes at the unwanted nick name, however ignored it because within moments was drifting to sleep. Because he knew when he had his friends around him he was loved and safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm such a horrible person. **

**Firstly, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm sorry don't hate me!**

**Second, I would like to ask. If you have any suggestions, ideas or requests for this story or any BTR story you'd like written please feel free to tell me or P.M :P I cant promise I'll do it, but I do work really well with prompts **

**Thank you, I don't own BTR, Enjoy :D**

James Diamond woke up slowly in the Knight house, to find it was already 9:30. He could hear Mama Knight cooking in the kitchen and Katie chattering away to her about god only knows what. Probably running some new evil plan by Mama Knight.

He slowly started to sit up and looked over to Kendall's side of the bed, only to find that he wasn't there. His first reaction was to panic. James's first reaction was always to panic; he occasionally had a tendency to over react. When it came to his best friends though sometimes it was necessary. They were a unique bunch.

However he looked over to Logan only to find his two best friends sitting on the coach, Logan practically sitting in Kendall's lap, with a protective arm around him. He laughed; he had to admit, besides the fact that his two friends were sitting in a position that would be classed to many people as weird. They both looked very peaceful. He chuckled and lay back down on his pillow. It was 9:30, but it was too early for him to get up yet.

He worried about his friends sometimes. Sure sometimes James was seen as self absorbed, self centered and occasionally slow, but he cared about his three best friends like nothing in the world. They had all be together so long, they were his family now, and it was only natural to care about your family. Usually because Kendall was seen as the leader he did most the worrying, or even Logan because he was the smartest. However James felt most of the time he was the one constantly worrying.

Sure Kendall worried about them all a lot. He was, after all the unofficial leader of their little group. He looked after Logan when he was bullied and always stood up for him. He worried about Carlos when he fell down or hit his head a little too hard (Yet James was sure if Kendall continued to worry about their helmet wearing friend he would go grey very soon. Carlos fell down, a lot) and he was always at James's side when he went for an audition, encouraging him whether he got it or didn't.

And of course Logan worried all the time, he was smart. So it was natural for him to worry. He worried when they did something stupid, when they conceived a plan that wasn't totally stable or when anyone was hurt. Logan was just cautious.

But James, well he wasn't as smart as Logan and he wasn't a leader like Kendall. But he loved his friends, they were his family. They had been his family as far back as he could remember. Nonetheless though, they were stupid. They often did stupid things, got in trouble and more then occasionally someone got hurt on their stupid plans.

So he worried, a lot.

Right now, seeing Kendall holding onto Logan makes him wonder what happened this time.

It was bad enough Logan was sick because he had neglected his own health, (which is stupid because he wants to be a doctor so you would assume he wouldn't be so careless, he hounds anyone as soon as they sneeze. Talk about double standards) did he have to make James worry more? Logan had always been the smallest of them. The other boys just looked after him, it made sense to everyone. Logan got picked on, therefore anyone who picked on him was dead. So being sick just made his friends stress levels go up.

James wondered what had happened, he knew Logan was occasionally prone to nightmares. He wondered if that had been it. Kendall was a light sleeper so it made sense. He also knew from experience that Kendall would comfort anyone. He himself had been on the receiving end of this. Not long after his mother passed Kendall was at his house the night. He had been having nightmares and woken up from an extremely bad one, waking Kendall along with him. Even though at the time it had been thoroughly embarrassing, Kendall had comforted him even at the young age. That was when he really knew he could count on his best friend no matter what.

Logan must have shared a similar fate.

James sighed and slowly got up from his bed, he loved his friends. But sometimes they were a lot to handle. He looked to he's right when he heard someone stir.

Logan had woken up and was now considering his position. No matter which way he looked at it though, he was stuck.

Logan shifted a little which only confirmed his suspicions, he was defiantly stuck. Kendall had his arms wrapped around him and Logan knew how much of a light sleeper Kendall was so he didn't want to move too much frightened about waking him.

"Stuck?" a voice asked.

Logan looked over and saw James smirking at him, obviously trying not to burst out laughing and risk waking Kendall.

"Shut up James," Logan groaned, "This isn't funny."

"But it really is," he smirked.

"Help?" Logan asked, not liking his chances.

James contemplated this, and figured it would be funnier to leave Logan like this, "Nah, think of this as Karma."

"Karma? I'm the one who's sick!" Logan argued.

"Yea but you didn't tell us, so this is your Karma."

"That makes no sense!" Logan argued.

"I disagree, you went about being sick all wrong and tried to hide it from us. That was stupid, you knew we'd find out and then kick your ass. So this is your Karma," James laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I need new friends."

James laughed again, "You say that so often its lost all meaning."

Logan laughed along with him and gave up his struggle for a moment.

"How come you didn't tell us?" James asked after a moment of silence.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know."

James gave him an are-you-kidding-I'm-not-stupid look.

"I don't know, I'm usually the one taking care of you guys when you're sick. It seems stupid this way." He mumbled.

"That's dumb." James stated.

"Maybe," Logan agreed, "But it's not right. I'm the doctor. Not the other way around."

Sure, the guys took care of Logan when he was picked on or when he got a B on a test or when he was upset. But nobody looked after him when he was sick, he didn't have a mom to do that. He wasn't use to it.

"Well that's still stupid," James said, "You know where your best friends."

"I know." Logan said.

"Well stop being so stupid man," James laughed and when he went to walk out of the room gave Logan a good natured slap on the head. "And you call yourself the smart one?" He muttered when he left.

"For the smartest, Logan can be really stupid." Came a muffed voice from the ground which came from Carlos who was not apparently sleeping.

"Logan's logical and math smart, not normal people smart." James agreed from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Logan yelled.

"Just give it up Logie," Kendall said from behind him and just held onto Logan and buried his head into the pillow.

"Hey! If you're not sleeping do you mind letting go of me?" Logan asked.

"Tired, shhhh." Kendall said and turned Logan to the side with him.

"Carlos!" Logan pleaded with the Latino who slowly rose from bed.

"Not my problem Logie," Carlos said who yawned and exited.

"I need knew friends," Logan muttered.

"Possibly," Came Kendall's sleepy reply.

**I'm not fond of this chapter, I hope you don't hate.**

**And yes, if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, questions, requests, or anything even just to tell me you love my story or hate it (actually if you're going to tell me that…could you just not possibly?) then feel free to P.M or something! I'm actually a very friendly person who loves to talk. I promise I won't bite :D **

**I'm also very so sorry for my AWFUL spelling and punctuation. I am working on it and taking in your consideration I promise! But I know I suck. But this is just really for fun :P I'm here to write a few stories and have a good time maybe get a few laughs :P**

**I love you all. Thank you :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh! I am so sorry. I really haven't updated in forever, please forgive me? **

**I would LOVE to dedicate this chapter to ****CheekyBrunette who you can all actually thank for this chapter. They honestly inspired me to write more. I hope I haven't disappointed. **

**So enjoy **

Slowly Logan began to get better, however a lot more slowly than Mama Knight would have liked.

The boys never left his side once, much to Logan's embarrassment. He was constantly being watched by Mama Knight which he found frustrating and if she wasn't around even Katie was making sure he was okay. The boys would make sure that at least one of them was in the room with Logan at all times, just to make sure he was always okay. They didn't want him to have to go through an extremely painful coughing fit or have him throwing his guts up alone. They knew Logan was still getting used to the fact that they were caring about him while he was sick, they didn't need him left alone during a hard time and have him think they didn't care.

Carlos was surprisingly the first to wake up the next morning, which was odd in itself considering how much Carlos loved his sleep.

The first thing Carlos did when he woke up was look to his left, to where Logan slept. It had become habit for each of the boys too wake up and look straight too Logan's bed in order to make sure he was okay. However when Carlos checked on his best friend he found the make shift bed was empty. This instantly made Carlos worry about the whereabouts of his sick best friend, until he heard someone cough quietly from the kitchen.

The sick feeling in his stomach he didn't realize he had instantly vanished when he heard his best friend. Despite the fact that he was really tired and would love nothing more than to continue sleeping in his warm bed, he made his way towards the kitchen wondering what the hell had gotten into the other boy.

He passed the clock as he went by and noticed that it was only 8:30. This was simply ludicrous. Logan better be dying.

However any frustration he may have been feeling before instantly turned into worry when he saw Logan was sitting at the kitchen table with his head lying on top of it and a glass of water next to him. If Carlos hadn't heard him cough he would have guessed Logan had fallen asleep there.

"Logan?" Carlos approached cautiously, he was a little inexperienced with these kind of things. Carlos was used to a happy, cautions, smart, spew-out-random-annoying-facts-at-any-moment Logan. Not the weak, valuable one that was sitting with his head on the table coughing in front of him.

Logan quickly lifted his head when he heard someone call his name. God, he hadn't even heard someone walk into the kitchen. He was really getting sick of this illness.

"Hey Carlos," Logan smiled.

Carlos frowned and approached the boy carefully sitting down next to him, "You okay dude?"

Logan shrugged, "I'm fine."

Carlos groaned. He hated it when Logan was like this, he didn't get it. When he was sick he didn't mind. People get sick all the time, so its really no big deal. You're sore for a while so you stay in bed and let your mum look after you, and then you get better. Simple. Logan just didn't like his pride to be wounded.

"Don't lie to me Logan."

But then again it's probably not that simple for Logan, Carlos reminded himself. He doesn't have a mum to do that for him. His mum passed away, and his dad doesn't do anything. It made Carlos mad even thinking about Logan's dad. What son just ignores their child the way Mr. Mitchell does? Carlos couldn't even try to imagine his dad doing that to him. Logan had to do everything for himself, look after himself when he was sick. People looking after him (something that seemed very normal to Carlos) was probably not for Logan.

Still though, Carlos didn't like the fact that Logan felt he couldn't be weak in front of them. They were his best friends, he almost felt offended when he realized that. He knew he shouldn't though, it wasn't personal. He knows Logan trusts them, and that they would probably die for him. It's just stupid Logan logic again that Carlos would probably never understand. Because he has normal parents who look after him.

Logan sighed and looked down at his lap, "Sorry."

"Why are you up?" Carlos asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Logan said simply.

"Because?" Carlos pushed. Carlos may be slow, and where a helmet for no apparent reason. But despite popular belief, he wasn't stupid.

"I woke up because I kept coughing, I didn't want to wake anyone so I got up to get some water. I just ended up staying here."

There it was, finally the truth.

"You could have woken one of us up to keep you company," Carlo said. He really could have, Carlos wouldn't have minded if Logan had woken him up at all. Actually it kind of unsettled him that Logan has been up for so long alone.

"I didn't want to wake any one up Carlos," Logan said a small smile playing on his face as Carlos pouted.

"Well that's stupid," Carlos argued.

"You know you three have been calling me stupid a lot lately, you shouldn't insult the sick person," Logan joked.

"Then stop being so stupid," Carlos retorted.

Logan laughed at this and his only reply was to childishly poke his tongue at his best friend.

"And people call me the childish one Logie," Carlos joked. He liked it when Logan was like this, childish. It was rare, but it was one of the reasons Carlos loved him so much. Often people just saw the strict, sensible side of Logan. But occasionally, Logan could be just as stupid and reckless as him.

One of the many reasons Logan wasn't allowed to have green lolly snakes or red cordial. They both made the boy extra hyper.

Of course when Carlos was in a stupid mood, he sometimes tricked Logan into having them. Which caused some crazy nights. Like Logan jumping into pools in winter fully clothed, hiding Kendall's hockey stick causing Kendall to beat them up with it when he found it, and almost breaking James's lucky comb on more than one occasion.

Logan laughed along, but that started him into another coughing fit. However this time he had someone rubbing his back telling him to calm down.

Logan had to admit, being sick did suck. Big time, but having people around him, caring about him. It helped a lot, made it almost bearable.

"You okay?" Carlos asked almost scared once Logan had finished coughing.

"Yep, I'm fine." Logan said slowly as he took deep breathes. Carlos handed him his water and he drank greedily.

"God I hate being sick," Logan said suddenly after a moment of comfortable silence between the two friends.

Carlos frowned and kept rubbing Logan's back, "I know."

"I don't like being sick Carlos. I hate being the patient, that's not how its supposed to work. Its humiliating," Logan sighed.

Carlos smirked and put a hand on his best friends shoulder, "I know. But you'll get better. You just have to let it pass, and let us and Mama Knight look after you. Instead of being so stubborn. Humiliating or not." Carlos scolded lightly.

Logan laughed, it was very odd for Carlos to tell him off for doing something wrong. Usually it was the other way around.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Logan asked.

Carlos smiled innocently, "What?"

"Me being sick, and being told off all the time, and you telling me off which is very weird."

Carlos laughed, "Of course not," he smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course not what?" Mama Knight asked as she walked in.

"Oh nothing," Carlos faked innocence and Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I don't want to know," Mama Knight laughed, "How are you feeling Logan?" She asked putting her hand on the back of his head. He was still warm, Mama Knight was not happy about that.

"Like crap," Logan replied resting his head on the kitchen table again.

Mama Knight was about to reprimand Logan for his language when she realized he had just told her the truth instead of just 'I'm fine'. She smiled knowing she was breaking down Logan's walls he kept up.

"Why are you out of bed?" She asked resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Was coughing," He replied.

She laughed at how tired he sounded, "Okay how about you and Carlos go back to your beds and wake up the other two sleeping beauties and tell them breakfast is ready? We need to get some solid food in you Logan."

Carlos nodded excitedly at the opportunity to wake up his best friends, in the most nosiest , cruelest way he could think of. Probably jumping on top of them. He quickly strapped his helmet on his head and bolted out of the kitchen.

Logan watched in aware at the speed Carlos went, he also wondered if Carlos had been holding onto his helmet the entire time they were in the kitchen. He could have sworn he didn't see Carlos holding it, then again Carlos did seem to just whip that thing out of thin air.

"Go on Logan, I'll bring breakfast out to you." Mama Knight said and helped Logan out of his chair but not before kissing his head. She smiled when he didn't flinch or protest.

"Thanks Mama Knight," He said and walked to the lounge room.

Mama Knight smiled as she watched her four boys in the lounge room, Carlos jumping up and down on James and Kendall's bed waking them up with Logan just sitting there watching. She loved all the boys like her own. No they were her own. And she would look after them all like they were.

"Dude not the hair!" She heard James yell and almost push Carlos off the bed.

Kelly was content watching her boys (yes no matter what was, they were her boys) when she was pulled out of her thoughts by Katie.

"You're going to wash that table aren't you? Because there is no way I'm eating on it after sick boy had his germs all over it."

**If there is one thing in this world I hate the most, it would probably have to be proof reading. I really do hate it, as you probably noticed. Sorry if it has many mistakes, I have tried. **

**I hope you didn't hate it, sorry it was a disappointment to anyone.**

**There will probably only be one or two more chapters, if I can make that. Unless you lovely, gorgeous readers have some majorly awesome suggestions for this story?**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a horrible person, I know. So here it is, another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"Kendall I swear to god if you tell me that Glee is gay one more time, I will suffocate you with this pillow," James exclaimed.

All boys were once again watching TV and because Logan had fallen asleep before, James had changed the channel from some weird as document on planets to Glee. Logan was the sick one so it felt only right for him to choose what they watched, however when he was asleep all boys refused to watch science stuff.

Except Kendall, who also refused to watch Glee.

"I just don't see the infatuation James," Kendall sighed and slumped on his pillows in defeat.

"It's a great show," He tried to reason.

"The main girls too loud, the main guys to dumb, Blondie's pregnant which makes no sense because wasn't she all for celibacy? And what is the guy with the Mohawks problem? And who's supposed to be the father? Frankenteen or Mohawk? And not to mention they break out in song every five minutes!" Kendall explained his logic.

Carlos chucked from the ground, "Dude its sad you even know that."

James sighed frustrated, "Well if you had been paying attention like I told you too, you would know what's going on!"

Kendall just shrugged.

"Its not that bad a show Kendall, blondie and crazy chick are kind of hot," Carlos said.

Kendall responded by throwing a pillow at him.

"Its either this, or smallville." James said.

"Fine Glee," Kendall said, at least Glee was easier to follow. He had absolutely no idea what was going on is Smallville. James needed to watch normal TV like Simpsons and hockey.

"What is going on?"

Logan slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he had heard fighting and pillows being thrown. Never a good sign knowing his best friends.

"Oh look at that Logan's awake! Back to the science channel..document…thing." Kendall said far too happily.

Logan laughed, "It's okay guys, keep it on Glee. Just because I know how much you hate it Ken."

Kendall groaned and threw another pillow at Logan.

"Oh Logan you're up! Good, how are you feeling?" Mama Knight came bustling into the room.

It was becoming creepy and weird how she knew he was awake. It seemed as soon as he woke up she was there looking after him. Like she sensed he was awake. Or maybe she had just bugged the room. Normally Logan would have thought that was impossible, but this is Mama Knight they were talking about.

Before Logan could reply to Mama Knight however his cell phone started to ring.

Everybody went silent, wondering who would be calling Logan. Considering most people who usually called him were sitting in the room.

He picked up the device and saw the caller ID read "Dad".

Logan froze, he didn't know how to take this. His Dad hadn't called him since he got sick. He had texted him saying he wasn't well and was going to stay with the Knights for a few days when he had first gotten sick. But the only reply he had gotten was okay, get better and see you when I get back.

Not that he hated his dad, or his dad hated him. He was just a man of little words who didn't let emotion show often. He had done that once with Logan's mother, only to have it brutally torn away. Sure, it hurt Logan to know why his father didn't treat him the same as normal dads did, but he understood.

"Umm, Hello?" Logan answered.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Mama Knight stood silently unsure of how to react. Mama Knight on one hand wanted to hear what Mr. Mitchell had to say, but on the other wanted to rip the phone away from Logan and give him a piece of her mind and some parental advice.

"Logan?" Mr. Mitchell replied.

"Yea, hey Dad," Logan said awkwardly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Kendall's house remember? I told you the other day." Logan said awkwardly, he wished everybody wasn't in the room for this conversation.

"Oh right," He said slowly, "I got home and you weren't here."

"Mrs. Knight's looking after me while I'm sick, because you were away,"

"Oh, right. That makes sense. How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better, still not great though,"

"Right, Okay." Mr. Mitchell really was a man of little words.

"Do you want me to come home?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Ummm, no you'll be better off there. I'm sure Mrs. Knight is doing a wonderful job. Besides I've got to go out of town again."

"Oh, okay," Logan said disappointed.

There was silence for a moment and every body looked at Logan expectantly.

"Well get better son," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Yea thanks," Logan sighed, "Bye dad."

The phone line went dead and Logan slowly put his phone down forcing himself not to think about the conversation. His dad was back. His dad had even called him, but he didn't want him. He knew that his son was sick yet he'd rather go to work then be with him. Then again he shouldn't be surprised, he knew what he father was like. He'd always been like that. He should be used to being a second priority in his father's life by now.

"Logan…I…" Mama Knight started but honestly she wasn't sure how to finish. She knew how that conversation went, they all knew. They didn't need to hear both sides of it to understand what had just happened in front of them.

Mama Knight was furious, how could Logan's dad do that to him? She would never choose work over her children. Her children always came first no matter what. It did not make sense in her mind how every parent did not see it like that. Would Logan's dad have shot his son down so fast if he had seen his son's face? Mama Knight had never seen Logan look more vulnerable or upset, it was honestly like looking at a puppy who had been left out in the rain.

"Logan sweetie, it's okay…"

"Its fine," He quickly said standing up.

"Logan," James tried,

"No I'm fine," Logan said tears forming in his eyes, "I'll be right back."

Logan got out of his bed and pushed past his friends, making his way to the bathroom. He needed to get away from everyone. He couldn't sit there and let them pity him. This was something his dad always did, he shouldn't be surprised.

If Logan had a hockey game, his dad would be working.

If Logan had a science fair, his dad would be busy.

If Logan won an award at school, his dad would be out of town.

It always happened, he shouldn't be surprised.

But that's the thing, he always was. Whenever his dad said 'I might be able to make it' or 'I'll take the day off' Logan always believed him. This resulted in it hurting more when he didn't make it. He knew his dad loved him, if he didn't love him he wouldn't call, or he wouldn't leave money or the notes he found on the kitchen table telling him he would be out of town. So it's not like his father completely didn't care about him. He just wished that he had a normal dad. One who really wanted to spend time with him. One who really tried to make it to all his games.

By now Logan was sitting on the edge of the bath tub crying. He hated it, he hated how this man made him feel like this. His own father made him feel like this. He was pretty sure your parents weren't supposed to do this.

His hysterical crying started to cause a painful coughing fit. God, could he get any more pathetic.

"Logan?" A timid voice said through the bathroom door.

Logan quickly wiped away his tears and straightened himself out, "Yea?" He called out.

"You've been in there a long time," It dawned on Logan that the voice didn't belong to Kendall or James like he thought it would, but none other than Katie Knight.

"Oh sorry," Logan replied sheepishly and opened the door for her, "This house only has one bathroom doesn't it."

Katie smiled, "Yea it does, but I wanted to make sure you were alright,"

She said it as more of a question then a statement.

It was a known fact that Katie was very 'grown up' for her age. Logan assumed it was because of the people she hung around, who were all older then her. She was basically raised by Kendall who had taken over her father figure, only a lot more protective and hung out with him and the boys or her mom majority of the time.

She didn't really like people her own age, found them annoying. However in the whole time he had been friends with Kendall, Katie had never really spoken to him about anything 'deep'. Sure, he picked on her in a good natural brotherly way, and she gave back just as good as she got. He would look after her at school, and had stood up for her on more than one occasion, but he wouldn't really call their relationship close.

"Thanks," he said and sat at the edge of the tub where she joined him.

"Are you okay?" She asked after an awkward silence.

"I'm fine," He said automatically.

"I don't buy it," She said.

He laughed, "You wouldn't."

"Nobody does Mitchell," Katie stated.

"True," Logan said.

"I'm sorry," Katie said.

Logan looked stunned, "What?"

"I'm sorry about your dad,"

"Oh," Logan said.

"At least you've got one I guess. Mind you I don't really know what's better," She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well would I rather have no dad, or one who constantly disappointed me? At least my dad's gone, he can't hurt me," Katie said.

Logan started at her for a moment, "You know for a ten year old you're really smart."

"Well I'm way smarter then you four," She smiled.

Logan laughed, "Smarter than Kendall, James and Carlos yes."

"Well you know were always here for you. Mom loves looking after you, and Kendall loves it when you're all over. I don't know about James and Carlos but I'm pretty sure they like it too," Katie laughed.

"Thanks Katie," He said and gave her a quick hug which felt really awkward.

"You might want to go back out there, mums freaking out about you, Carlos is going nuts with worry and James and Kendall might just kill each other over an episode of Glee,"

Logan laughed, "That'd be right."

He left the bathroom and found his friends watching the Simpsons, a quick coughing fit got there attention.

"Hey Logie!" Carlos said happily.

"Dude if we get sick because of you I will not be impressed," James said.

It looked as if the way they were going to handle what had just happened was to simply not handle it. By ignoring the phone call and treating him like they usually did, like a part of their little dysfunctional family.

"Come sit down Logan, mom will be in here any minute to stuff you with cough syrup and soup," Kendall joked.

**Not my best but at least it's an update right?**

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I say this about every chapter, I know I do but I really don't like this one. This story is starting to get repetitive think, I just can't seem to let go of it though. So a massive thank you to everyone who has stuck with me throughout the story, I'm going to keep continuing it hoping lightning will strike me and I'll have a wave of creative boost for the next chapter, or at least a fantastic way to finish it. So I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with this chapter. The next one will be ****way better I promise! And I have a great idea for a one-shot that came to me while working yesterday, and I've recently written a one-shot titled 'cripple' that all you Jamie lovers should defiantly check out. **

_**"Depression is not a sign of weakness. It is a sign that you have been strong for too long." – unknown. **_

"No way, that's bull,"

"No it's really not James,"

"Yes it is, your just bias,"

"Do you even know what bias means?"

"Yes I do thanks Kendall," James pouted, "Okay what about Dak Zevon?"

"No, just no James,"

Currently James and Kendall were arguing about who James could beat in a fight, so far he would be beaten by Zac Efron, Nick Jonas and Jesse McCartney.

"I could totally take Dak Zevon," James stated.

"No you couldn't James," Kendall said.

"He might, because Dak probably wouldn't want his hair ruined," Carlos said who was only half listening to their conversation and half flicking through channels on TV.

"What about that guy from Victorious, the good looking one?" James asked.

"Which one?" Kendall asked bewildered.

"Beck?" Carlo asked.

Kendall threw a pillow at him, "How do you even know that?"

Carlos just shrugged, "I donno,"

"Yea okay Beck, what about him?" James asked,

"Nah, I don't think so," Kendall said seriously.

"Maybe you could take the guy with the puppet?" Carlo suggested.

"Or maybe that wimp from Icarly," Kendall said.

"The main guy?" Carlos asked.

"Yea him,"

Carlos studied James, "Nah I don't think so."

"Yea that guys not that bad, he hangs out with two cute chicks all day. He's doing well for himself," Kendall said.

"Okay stop!" James said clearly annoyed, "You're telling me I can't take any of those guys?"

"No," Carlos said,

"We said you could take the guy with the puppet," Kendall smirked.

James groaned and then proceed to beat Kendall with his pillow.

"Guys, shhhh," Carlos said after a few minutes. He pointed to Logan and James instantly stopped hitting Kendall. Logan was lying on his side curled up asleep.

It was 12 in the afternoon and the three boys were up discussing who James could beat in a fight because nothing was on TV, while Logan who was up coughing all night was still asleep.

"You're going to wake him up," Carlos rolled his eyes and went back to the TV.

James and Kendall smiled sheepishly, "Whoops."

There was silence for a few minutes until James broke it, "I'm bored."

"Me too," Carlos said.

There was silence again for a moment until James said, "So I really couldn't take those guys?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and hit James with a pillow, "Is it a fight or a pretty-off?" Carlos asked.

"Which one do I have a better chance in?" James asked.

"Well your too pretty to win a fight, you would be protecting your face too much," Kendall stated.

"You might win a pretty-off if it was against the Icarly guy, or maybe the Jonas brother," Carlos said.

"Probably not Dak Zevon or Zac Efron though," Kendall laughed.

James pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, the boys went quiet again while they watched TV. It wasn't really watching though because Carlos kept flicking channels from Big bang theory, charmed, Twilight and 'Live from the red carpet'.

It had been officially 6 days since Logan had become sick, and was slowly getting better. He hadn't had any more nightmares, was no longer throwing up and his dad hadn't called again since the incident. He was however still coughing, had a runny nose and sleeping a lot. But it was defiantly an improvement which everyone was happy about.

"Okay if you change the channel one more time, I will kick you!" James exclaimed.

"So you would like me to leave it on the red carpet?" Carlos smirked.

"As long as it doesn't bloody change again then yes!"

"I disagree and don't want to watch the red carpet, even though I'm sure its just thrilling." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Lets wake Logan up, it's almost lunch anyway," James said.

"We can't, he was up all night coughing," Kendall said.

James groaned, "I know. So was I."

Carlos laughed, "When's he going to get better?" He asked.

Kendall just shrugged, "I don't remember him ever being this sick." Carlos said.

"Yea, he doesn't really. But I guess eventually your body just shuts down. It wouldn't have shut down as much if he had told us straight away though," Kendall said.

"I am so going to kick his ass when he gets better," James mumbled.

Carlos and Kendall laughed.

"No seriously. If the positions were switched he would kick our ass for not telling him we were sick. He'd be so mad,"

"He has a point," Carlos agreed, "Remember when I got sick with a cold but played hockey that one time? When he found out he went nuts at me about how I could have gotten really sick or hurt during the game."

"Yea," Kendall said, "But Logan doesn't think like you and I do."

"Well as soon as he's better I'm going to chase him and hold him down until he promises to never do something stupid like this again," James said.

"Hey boys is Logan up yet?" Mama Knight came in and asked.

"Not yet, he was up pretty late coughing though." Kendall explained.

Mama Knight went up to Logan and gently stroked his face, "Aww poor Logan,"

There was no way Logan would let Mama Knight this close to him on normal circumstances, let alone let her stroke his check in the motherly affectionate way she was currently.

"He's a little warm," She stated concerned. She moved the back of her hand to his forehead and frowned.

"I thought he was getting better?" Carlos asked.

"Oh he is, I'm sure its nothing," Kelly said.

"Yea moms just over reacting, he's going to get better soon and she doesn't want to stop looking after him," Kendall laughed.

"Hey," Kelly said, "I'm not that bad."

"You kind of are mom,"

"Just a little Mama Knight," Carlos agreed.

"Well fine, just shoot me for being a caring mother who wants to look after her boys," Kelly surrendered.

"Its okay Mama Knight, just know that Logan would never let you that close to him if he was awake," James laughed.

She just laughed, "I know, now look after him while I get the thermometer,"

Kendall nodded while she went to get it, "We should really tease him about this latter," James stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I agree, photographic evidence?" Kendall asked.

"Totally," Carlos agreed and sat up on Kendall and James's bed.

Kendall got out his phone but before he could take the photo, Logan groggily said, "Take the photo and I'll throw your phone out the window."

Kendall almost dropped his phone in surprise, "I thought you were asleep?"

He groaned and slowly sat up, "You thought wrong then didn't you."

"How long have you been awake?" James asked.

"Don't ask," He replied. Truthfully he had been awake since the fight on being bored, but he was too embarrassed to get up when Mrs. Knight came in.

"So Logie, how you feeling?" James asked in a far too cheerful voice.

"Logan your awake good! Put this under your tongue I need to check your temperature," Mama Knight said and before he could say anything stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

Logan looked helplessly to the guys, to which they just laughed at his position.

"Suck it up Logie," James laughed.

Logan just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh stop pouting Logan, I just need to make sure your temperature is okay," Mrs. Knight teased which only made Logan blush.

Truthfully Logan was feeling a lot better, he wasn't throwing up anymore and could now sleep through the night without having nightmares. For that he was very glad, his dad had officially stopped entering his dreams.

The thermometer beeped and Mrs. Knight took it from Logan, "Okay its good, your temp is fine."

Logan smiled, "I could have told you that."

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes, "Yes well if you think I'm letting you up yet you've got another thing coming mister."

Logan's mouth dropped in shock, "What why?"

"Because your temperature may be fine, but you were still up coughing all night, you haven't eaten nearly as much as you should and you're still stuffy I can hear it in your voice. It seems as if this isn't just your ever day cold, but it doesn't seem to be much worse. However this is going to take more than a few days to get over, so park your butt down on that couch, cover yourself up with the blanket and I will get you some soup," Mrs. Knight finished calmly.

Logan sat there in shock for a moment taking in what Mrs. Knight had just said to him, did he just get yelled at for being sick? Or something, he wasn't sure why she was so hysterical.

James, Kendall and Carlos however started laughing the moment Mrs. Knight left the room.

"Dude you just got burnt by my mom," Kendall laughed.

Logan pouted, "Shut up, I don't see what the big deal is."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yea you probably wouldn't."

Later that day Carlos and James went home to go see their parents and confirm that they were in fact alive and Mrs. Knight had not kidnapped them.

Logan and Kendall were left in the Knight house, Mrs. Knight had cleaned up the living room but had forcefully made Logan stay on the couch with his pillow and blanket despite his protests.

"When is your mom going to ease up?" Logan asked desperately.

Kendall chuckled and turned to Logan, "When you haven't coughed once in at least 8 hours and you don't sound funny. Which I'm sure is a few days off from you man."

Logan sighed, it was true that he was still coughing and driving everyone insane. But the coughing he could handle, the fact that his nose was all stuffy and his voice sounded funny was pissing him off. He sounded like…like he had a cold. Exactly like he didn't want to.

"This sucks, how long do colds usually last?" Logan asked.

"Well they usually last less when the patient is not reluctant to get help."

"Ha ha, your funny. Have you considered becoming a comedian?"

"Sarcasm is not a pretty feature on you Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm serious Kendall."

"So am I Logan,"

"You're an Idiot Kendall," Logan huffed.

Kendall smirked, "Chill Logan, your going to get better you just have to…chill."

Logan groaned, "Im sick of chilling, I'm over being sick. I'm over being looked after. I love your mom but I don't want this any more. I want to go back to my house and be healthy, I want my dad to go back to pretending to care about me and it not mattering either way because I don't need him."

Logan was slowly starting to break down and almost stared hyperventilating. Kendall quickly switched couches and started to rub Logans back slowly. It wasn't about being sick, and it wasn't about having people look after him, well it was a tiny bit. But it was mainly because his dad wasn't doing it. Or his mom for that matter.

Logan was used to his dad, he had come to accept that. But when he was sick everything changed. He didn't need his dad when he was healthy, or when he was at school. But when he was sick it was different, he needed him. He wanted his dad around, he wanted someone who would always be around to take care of him. He was sick of constantly doing it by himself.

"Shh, it's okay Logan," Kendall soothed, "Its okay,"

"No its not," Logan said, he was trying his best not to cry. He had done enough crying over his dad. He wasn't about to do more.

"Logan you've got me, and you've got James and Carlos. My mom and Katie. Hundreds of people who would die for you,"

"Its not the same," Logan said into Kendall's shoulder.

"I know," Kendall said as he continued to rub Logans back, "But its better. We will never leave you. We'll always be here for you. You just have to let us in,"

Logan nodded and lifted his head of Kendalls shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Kendall shrugged, "Don't be, we all break down eventually."

"I didn't want to admit it, but everything just sucks."

"I know, but don't worry. You always have us."

**Yes, well…I'm sorry. That's all I can really say.**

**I kind of want to dedicate this story to 'just jay' the author of an amazing BTR story titled 'Days go by' which is my new obsession. I don't know if she reads my stuff or not but the story is amazing and I love it, you should all go check it out.**

**Once again, I'm sorry. Suggestions could be really helpful right now ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoppie! Back to school for me today! (Jokes I'm totally not excited someone please stab me so I don't have to go back…. Haha I'm kidding, I don't hate school…that much) anyway do you people know how much easier it was to write this chapter? It just flew, when you have something you want to say everything just comes so much easier! This is what you've all been waiting for! Shall be an epic show down. That's all I'm saying, you'll just have to read.**

**Now on a completely irrelevant topic, I saw Sanctum yesterday. That new James Cameron movie in 3D about caves and with that super cute Aussie boy Rhys Wakefield or something. Yes, I saw that and well critics gave it a really bad review, and I might be bias but I LOVED it and felt the need to tell everyone. I also recommend everyone go see it. I seriously LOVED it and I HATE 3D movies. So yea, you guys should seriously go check it out. **

**Now back to the topic at hand, I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Enjoy! **

That night James and Carlos stayed at their own houses for the night, but promised they would be over first thing in the morning with fresh suppliers. Neither Logan nor Kendall were completely sure what that really meant.

Mrs. Knight had insisted that Logan set up in the spare room for the night and Kendall stay in his own room. She was worried that him staying on the couch was affecting his recovery. He needed to sleep in a proper bed. Although while all the boys were in her house it was hard to get them to leave Logan alone for 10 minutes let alone make him sleep in a completely different room. It made her proud to see how much they cared for each other.

So that night in the Knight House hold, everybody had an early night, trying to make Logan better as soon as possible. He had seemed fine at dinner, he hadn't coughed too much and ate a decent amount of food that Mrs. Knight had given to him. Not as much as he should have, but a decent amount. So Mrs. Knight did not think that Kendall screaming at the top of his lungs barging into her room going on about "Logan cant breath and I don't know what to do!" was a possibility for that night.

She was wrong.

Mrs. Knight quickly followed Kendall into the spare bedroom to find Logan sitting up, tears streaking down his face coughing hysterically.

"Logan honey calm down," Mrs. Knight said as calmly as possible and pulled Logan into her tight embrace. He didn't pull away or flinch, he just simply continued to cry and cough barely being able to breathe.

"Sweetie, I need you to calm down. Breath," She asked him rubbing his back.

"I-I-I cant, can't breathe properly," Logan managed to hack out between coughs.

"Mom is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked in a shaky voice. His best friend looked as if he was slowly and loudly dying in his mother's arms. This was not good.

Mrs. Knight gave him a desperate look and put her hand on the smaller boy's forehead. He was really warm, far too warm for her liking. She didn't even need to get the thermometer to make her next decision. Although it wasn't like he would stop coughing long enough to actually get a reading anyway.

"Kendall call 911, Logan's going to need an ambulance,"

**Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush**

*Bring bring*

"What the hell man?" James asked as he picked up his cell phone, he looked to the clock beside his bed.

Four freaking thirty in the morning.

"This had better be good," He added angrily.

"Logan's in the hospital," Kendall's voice replied emotionless. It had been a long 2 hours. Logan had been rushed to the hospital at 2:30am. Kendall and his mom had dropped Katie off at her nanas and quickly followed him. They had then been told to wait in the waiting room until further notice. Just 20 minutes ago had they been told what was going on, and it had not come easily. The doctor had been reluctant to telling Mrs. Knight about Logan due to the fact that he was not her son. Once she had loudly explained that she had been caring for the sick boy for over a week while his dead beat dad was away and that she cared for him just like he was her own son, the doctor had explained the situation and let them see Logan.

It had turned out there was nothing dangerously wrong with Logan. He had woken up during the night only to be welcomed with a panic attack. Kendall knew from past experience Logan was not new to panic attacks. He had them when his mother had first died, when he was severely bullied at school and when the weight of his 15 year old life just became too much. Kendall had been present for a few of them and was always there to comfort him when he needed it. However it had never occurred to Kendall that Logan had attacks when he wasn't there, he didn't want to imagine how many he had experienced alone with no one there to comfort him.

So panic attacks he could deal with, but according to the doctor because he is sick the anxiety from the attack combined with his coughing caused it to be worse than anything before. Once the ambulance had come he was put straight in an oxygen mask to help him breathing and there he passed out. He was currently just sleeping but with an oxygen mask nearby just in case he woke up an had another attack. He was now just being kept in for 24 hours on observation. If they hadn't called the ambulance when they did things may have gone worse.

"What?" James voice dropped any anger in previously held.

"Logan woke up this morning and had a panic attack. He couldn't breathe, we called the ambulance and they put him in an oxygen mask. He's alright now, he's just sleeping," Kendall's voice hardly held any emotion. James knew he only did this when he was truly terrified, he could see he's best friend trying not to cry on the other end of this phone.

"H-he's okay though?" James asked.

Kendall sighed, "Now."

"What do you mean now?" James asked.

"I don't know, I mean he's fine now. But if we hadn't called them ambulance then… I don't know. He couldn't breathe James!" Kendall said starting to become panic-stricken.

James was silent on the other end of the phone taking in the information, they had almost lost there best friend.

"I'll call Carlos and we'll be there in 30 minutes," James said.

Kendall nodded. He didn't bother telling James there was nothing he could do here and might as well stay at home and try to get some sleep. He knew he wouldn't, "Okay."

James hung up the phone and quickly got out of bed. He rummaged through his closet looking for jeans and a jacket while dialing Carlos number he knew off by heart.

"MOM! MOM! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! ITS LOGAN!"

**Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush **

Within 27 minutes James and Carlos along with James's mom reached the hospital. After slightly terrorizing the hospital, the patients in it and abusing the staff Mrs. Knight, Kendall, Carlos, James and Mrs. Diamond were all cramped into Logan's small hospital room at 5 in the morning. Logan was still sleeping and Kendall sat on the chair closet to him just watching the smaller boy's chest move up and down.

James and Carlos sat on the other side of Logan's bed on chairs and a strange dark feeling filled the room, keeping each boy quite in his own world. They all knew he was going to wake up at some point, the doctor was confident in that. It was just a panic attack and a cold, he was simply in here now for observation. But that didn't stop the three boys from worrying about their smaller best friend.

Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Diamond were standing in the corner talking quietly about Logan. Mrs. Diamond had been woken up by James yelling something about hospital and Logan. At first she had been ridiculously mad until she had found James franticly looking for his jacket, trying to call Carlos and almost in tears. After realizing how distort her son was and knowing that nothing she said was going to make him calm down she quickly got dressed and drove to Carlos's to take them to the hospital.

"How could someone do this to their own child?" Mrs. Knight whispered to Mrs. Diamond so the boys wouldn't hear.

"I have no idea, he's so sweet to. He doesn't deserve this," She replied.

Mrs. Knight contemplated this for a moment, "You know what. He doesn't, stay here with the boys will you?"

Mrs. Diamond nodded and Mrs. Knight quickly left the room. She kept walking until she was outside the hospital and turned on her phone. Looking through the contacts she kept flicking until she reached the number she was looking for.

Lucas Mitchell.

"Hello?" A tried voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Mr. Mitchell?" She asked anger clear in her voice.

"Yes this is him, may I help you?"

"This is Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mother."

There was a pause. Surely he wasn't trying to remember who Kendall is. Is he? Mrs. Knight thought angrily.

"The women who your son has been staying with while he's been sick this past week."

"Right," He said quickly composing himself, "How is he?"

"He is in the hospital."

"What? Why? How?" He asked and Mrs. Knight was happy that she heard worry in his voice.

"He had a panic attack, due to his illness there were complications and he couldn't breathe properly. He's fine now, but he's not in a good state."

"Oh."

Oh? Oh was all he had to say?

"Excuse me Lucas, your son is in the hospital right now and all you have to say is 'oh'? That is not good enough!" She said angrily.

"Wait, excuse me? Are you telling me how to raise my son?"

"No I'm not, because in order to do that you'd actually have to raise him. Or I don't know, be there for him, at all." She said sarcastically.

"I raise my son just fine." He defended getting mad.

"Oh really? Well you weren't the one who took him to the hospital. You also weren't the one who looked after him while he was sick."

"I was working, Logan knows that, we've talked about it. He's fine about it," He said confidently.

"Is he really Mr. Mitchell? Did you know he flinches from adults touch? Did you know he didn't tell anyone he was sick afraid they'd turn him away? Did you know he doesn't complain afraid of being a burden? Did you know he has nightmares? And panic attacks? Did you know he cries whenever you send him one of your distant text messages? Do you know what you do to that boy?"

"W-w-hat? I-I-I didn't know, he never told me…"

"Yes because you're never home!"

"He knows I work,"

"No, the only thing that boy knows is that you won't go close to him because he reminds you too much of your dead wife. Well she is dead Mr. Mitchell, but Logan isn't. Logan is here without a father too look up to or talk to. Logan is here barely breathing and the first thing he's going to ask me is where is he's father. The only answer I'm going to be able to give him is that his not here because he doesn't care."

"Its not like that," He said desperately.

"Then what is it like Mr. Mitchell? Because the only thing I know is that you have an amazing talented, smart son who you haven't bothered to try and get to know. He is lovely and polite and adorable but you wouldn't know that because you don't know him. He is a fantastic boy and he deserves a lot better than to be treated like this."

"I-I-," He couldn't say anything, no words were coming to this man.

"He thinks you don't care. I will not let this boy go through life thinking his not worthy of parental love Mr. Mitchell. He means far too much to me and the boys to do that. Maybe you should think about that sir," Mrs. Knight said and hung up.

**So like I hope I didn't disappoint with the massive show down, the next chapter sure will be interesting. I can't decide if I want Lucas Mitchell to come and be a great father or blow him off and be a jerk. Epic choices that can change lives here people.**

**Now if you like Kendall (Like who doesn't? he's adorable) I wrote a story featuring mainly him, and those dreaded pox. You should really go check it out if you like whump, Kendall, fluff and not horrible writing (hopefully ) it would be mega ubber awesome if you check it out.**

**Also EVERYBODY should go check out 'CheekyBrunette' BTR story titled 'Back in the day'. That story is awesome.**

**I know nobody actually ever listens to me in these A/N but it's fun to pretend :P haha **

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go again :P**

**I hope you enjoy, I want to say more but I don't want to give anything away. Although I'm sure it's not hard to guess. After all I'm not Lucifer. **

Logan slept for another 2 hours before he woke up. Which the boys were extremely grateful for. Kendall had stated that if he hadn't of woken up soon he was going to throw a bucket of cold water on the smaller boy. Mrs. Knight hadn't been too impressed with that idea.

When he awoke Mrs. Diamond had to go to work and Mrs. Knight went home to get changed, but Carlos, Kendall and James stayed in the hospital with Logan watching bad children cartoons at 6 in the morning with him.

"Ugh, I can't believe we used to like these as kids," Kendall said staring up at the TV with a disgusted look on his face.

"There not that bad," Carlos shrugged.

Kendall was seating on a chair next to Logan, his feet propped up on the bed. Carlos sat on a chair on the other side crossed legged and James was sprawled out on the couch that was in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me Carlos, these shows are so simple it's frustrating," Kendall laughed.

"You guys should really go home, it's what 6 in the morning? You guys need sleep," Logan said. He was extremely happy that he's best friends were with him. He loved the fact that when he woke up they were all in the room. It showed how much they cared, even though he was pretty sure he knew they would do just about anything for him. It seriously made him smile about how much they included him. He felt like he belonged somewhere.

He was a little bummed to find out that he's dad hadn't called, but he was used to that. Now he just felt bad for making his friends stay up with him at six in the morning. He knew how much they all liked there sleep.

"Logan were not leaving to you leave," Kendall said.

"We will go home once you are safe in a bed in Kendall's house," James added and stretched his legs a bit so they were hanging off the edge of the couch.

Logan rolled his eyes but blushed, "You guys are crazy,"

Carlos shrugged eyes still glued to the children's program, "Maybe."

"How are you Logan?" Mrs. Knight came walking in decked out in a fresh pair of clothes and smile on her face. She had showered and changed and was ready to take whatever the world was going to throw at her now.

"I'm good thanks Mrs. Knight," Logan said. He's voice was still stuffy and he looked at little too warm for her liking. But he was in a hospital so he was being looked after. She bloody well hoped anyway. Maybe she should go fine a doctor or nurse just to make sure?

"Feeling any better sweetie?" She asked as he kissed his forehead.

"I can breathe so that's nice," He smiled, but blushed. He was still getting used to her affectionate touch that seemed normal to her, Kendall, Logan and James.

Mrs. Knight laughed, "Okay boys I brought food. I thought you might like that."

"Mrs. Knight you're my favorite person in the entire world right now!" James yelled as he jumped off the couch almost falling in the process and hugged Mrs. Knight.

"Thanks mom," Kendall laughed.

"Do you want some Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked while she gave it out to the boys.

Logan shook his head, "No thanks," Food was still making him queasy.

The boys ate in comfortable silence watching cartoons.

"Hello?" A nervous voice asked from the door. Everybody turned their heads and were exposed to none other than Mr. Mitchell standing there looking as awkward and guilty as ever.

Mr. Mitchell was tall, brown hair, hazel eyes and a stern look on his face. He wore a suite but his tie was missing and the top button undone. He looked tired, like he had been driving for a while. He looked similar to Logan however Logan still has that look of innocence and hope, which Mr. Mitchell had lost a long time ago.

"What are you doing here?" Surprisingly James was the first one to stand up and confront Mr. Mitchell.

"I'm here to see my son," He said, no defense or anger in his voice. He knew he had stuffed up, royally. Now he just felt bad and guilty.

"Since when?" Kendall spat.

Kendall, Carlos and James were now standing up in front of Logan's bed in protective positions. Logan sat on his bed like a deer caught in a head light, unsure of what the hell to do.

Mrs. Knight however had a small smirk on her face, had she possibly gotten through to him?

"I would like to see my son…and apologize," He said slowly.

"Apologize?" Logan chocked out.

Mr. Mitchell nodded, "Can I have a moment alone?"

Kendall looked reluctant and James and Carlos looked as if the only thing in the world they'd rather not do was leave them alone.

Mrs. Knight however said, "Sure. Boys come on."

None of the boys made any indication that they were going to move.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight pressed.

The glared at Mr. Mitchell, "Alright, we'll be out there Logan," Kendall said and left the two alone.

Mr. Mitchell stood there awkwardly for a moment unsure of how to act. Slowly he made his way towards Logan's bed and sat in the chair that had recently occupied Kendall.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright now," Logan said staring at his hands. This was really weird.

"Your still sick though," Mr. Mitchell noticed. He cringed at the fact that his son looked pale and clammy, and talked funny due to his cold. Boy did he feel like a horrible father.

"Well I can breathe now though, so that's good," Logan replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Mitchell asked pained.

Logan seemed confused, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me how much of a horrible father I am,"

Logan cringed, "You weren't a horrible dad."

"Yes I was," He snorted.

"You were just busy with work," He said quietly.

"No Logan don't make any more excuses for me, I've been just a bad father to you."

"Things got hard after mom died," Logan shrugged.

"No Logan don't,"

"It's okay I understand,"

Mr. Mitchell groaned he wanted his son to quit making excuses for him. He couldn't believe that he'd been such a horrible father and he's own son was trying to defend him. There were no more excuses for what he did, Logan had to realize that.

"Logan stop. Do not make any more excuses for me. I've been a bad father and that's, that," Logan went to say something but was cut off by he's dad, "No more excuses. Kelly made me realize something the other day and you don't deserve what I've been putting you through. I'm so sorry."

Lucas felt like a horrible father, he had been. Ever since his wife had died he had put so much effort in to trying to not think about the pain he was feeling he had left so much of he's life behind. Including his son. His amazing talent son.

"Seriously its okay dad," Logan said.

Mr. Mitchell shook his head frustrated as he took Logan's hand in his own, "It's really not. How much of your life have I missed the last few years? Far too much, I'm not even sure if I could pick out your friends. I haven't been there when you've been sick, or when you've one won an award, or to your hockey games. But I swear its going to change now. It has too."

Logan nodded, really unsure of what else to do. His father had been ignoring him for over half his live. Now all of the sudden he was coming to tell him he was sorry? And was going to change? This was insane. This was far too much for him to handle while he was in a hospital bed.

"Dad," Logan said slowly. He couldn't accept this man into his life just to have it torn away again. He knew his dad hasn't been the greatest since he's mom had died. He tried his best, but he knew it wasn't enough. Logan didn't want his dad to think he'd done horribly, because he hadn't.

He just hadn't done well. But being able to accept his dad back into his life as a reliable person was going to be difficult. He had been let done so much by this man, even though he hardly admitted it out-loud.

"You need to promise me," Logan said almost inaudibly not looking at his dad, "you can't say you're going to do something. And then not do it."

Lucas's heart almost broke as he heard his son say those words.

"You haven't been a horrible dad, not that bad. You could have been worse. But you sometimes do say things that you're going to do and don't go through with them. This can't be one of those times. If you're going to be around more than awesome and if you're not then that's fine too. But you need to go through with it. I got used to you not being around, I don't want to have to do this again."

Lucas was sure if there was a worst father award he would be a shoe in for first place. No boy should have to think like this. Nobody ever should have to worry about there on father breaking a promise like that.

"Logan I'm so sorry," Lucas was in tears now after hearing his son whisper that he couldn't handle him leaving again. He quickly pulled Logan into a massive bear hug and tried his best not to weep on his own son's shoulder.

"Things are going to change, I promise."

"Promise?" Logan whispered. He was clutching on to his dad unnaturally tight right now, he'd deny it if ever ask though.

"I promise," Lucas said.

Logan just nodded, he wanted so badly to accept this man into his life. That was all he had wanted for years.

Maybe, just maybe he would finally be able to have a real dad. Maybe.

**I really hope I was able to get the point across of what I was intending. His dad really wants to be in his life, and Logan really wants him. But after being let down so much by him, he is worried about accepting him. I don't know if I made that clear so I thought id clarify that. This chapter was a little all over the place. I had an awesome idea for it, but it didn't really fit in this one. So just wait for the next, I'm intending for it to be epic :) **

**I wrote this while listening to Glee, Christmas songs. Because Australia is so behind on their TV viewing we get Christmas in February. I feel special.**

**Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys, my updates are going to be kind of out of whack now. School has started again and year 11 is pretty damn hectic. Although, I like to think only two more years and I'm out! So whoop! But nonetheless I apologize in advance if I'm extra slow updating, blame my teachers. So you know how I said this chapter would be awesome? Well it's not bad, but I don't know if it classes as awesome. Really it's only because it lacks a bit of Logan and has more Lucas. I do not like Lucas. I don't know why, I liked him in my last chapter. So you can tell I kind of took it out on him in this one. I have some super awesome plans for my next chapter though, Logan central next haha :P**

**So enjoy and as always I do not own big time rush, if I did I would not be writing fanfiction that's for sure. **

"So his really back? For good, good?" Kendall asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes Kendall, that's what he said," Logan sighed.

Mrs. Knight and Mr. Mitchell went to go get some coffee and the boys came back into Logan's room to interrogate him about what had just happened.

"But I don't get it," Carlos said suspiciously, he sat on a chair next to Logan's bed.

"What don't you get Carlos?" James asked confused, "Logan's dad is back and they had chick flick moment which consisted of them coming to an agreement that Mr. Mitchell is stupid."

Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes, "I'm pretty sure it was a bit deeper than that. It was deeper than that right Logan?" Kendall asked the last part.

He laughed, "Yea it was."

"Okay, I don't want to be the one to point out the obvious, but hasn't he said that before?" Carlos asked. He looked towards Kendall and James who were sitting at the end of Logan's bed, barely leaving enough room for the patient who was supposed to be occupying it. Mr. Mitchell had come in and out of Logan's life many times and every time they had been there to pick up the pieces. It wasn't the first time Lucas has promised to be there for Logan. Many times he had promised that he wouldn't miss Logan's hockey game, or that he would make sure he came to the next award ceremony, or be there next time Logan brought home an A. However every time he had promised this, he had also broken it. Carlos would never say it out loud but he would much rather Mr. Mitchell stay out of Logan's life so he couldn't hurt him again. It was once said that having nothing can be lived with. However one hope has been seen and then taken away, it is much harder to go back having nothing. Carlos didn't want that to happen to Logan. Again.

"I know Carlos," Logan sighed and played with his blanket, "I told him that."

"You told him that?" Kendall asked.

"Yea, I said that he can't say he's going to be a good dad and not go through with it. His done that before and I told him I can't deal with it again."

"What did he say when you said that?" Kendall asked.

"I bet he felt like a jerk," James scoffed.

"Yea, I think he did," Logan admitted.

"Well he should!" James said.

"Yea he really should," Kendall agreed.

"So what now?" Carlos asked after a moment of silence.

"I have no idea," Logan said.

Truthfully he was still extremely nervous about his dad.

"Hey guys," Mr. Mitchell said as he and Mrs. Knight came in, coffees in their hands.

"Hi," Carlos said awkwardly while Kendall and James just smiled and nodded at the man. The three boys had no idea how to react towards Logan's dad. How many times had this man standing in front of them disappointed there friend? How many times had this man been the reason for the brunette's tears?

"How are you Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked and kissed his forehead. Something she had come accustom to doing.

"Yea alright," he replied.

Mr. Mitchell smiled at all the boys as kindly as possible and went to sit down next to Logan on a chair.

"You alright Logie?" Lucas asked his son.

"Yea alright dad," Logan said not looking at him. He was still very wary of this arrangement.

Kendall laughed, "So he gets to call you Logie?"

Logan blushed and rolled his eyes, "Shut up Kendall."

Kendall laughed and he took down a mental note to always refer to his shorter friend as 'Logie' from now on.

*40 minutes later*

"I'm bored," Carlos huffed in annoyance.

"Shhhh," James whispered and gestured to the sleeping boy in the hospital bed. Logan had fallen asleep not long after Mrs. Knight had left saying she should go check on Katie. Leaving Kendall, James, Carlos, Mr. Mitchell and a sleeping Logan.

"Does he always do this?" Mr. Mitchell asked while pushing Logan's brown hair away from his face.

"Do what?" Carlos asked, none of the boys bothered looking away from the TV which was currently playing Days of our lives.

"Lie about how he's feeling. He's burning up but he said he was fine before," He said.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, his had a fever the whole time being sick. I overheard the doctor say it wasn't anything serious," James said uninterested.

The boys knew that if it was really something to worry about a nurse would have said something. Or Mrs. Knight, she was constantly checking his temperature. But in that sneaky way parents do by kissing your forehead. Although the boys were sure Logan had no idea what she was doing, after all he didn't have someone to check his temperature when he was sick. They were sure he just thought she was being overly caring, which she was also doing.

"Oh okay," Lucas said.

"Moms being taking care of him, she'd know if something was wrong," Kendall said confidently.

"Right," Lucas replied, "It just doesn't seem right to me."

Kendall snorted, "How would you know anyway," He mumbled however Mr. Mitchell heard.

"Excuse me?" He asked almost outraged.

"Don't sound so surprised," Kendall said annoyed but still refused to take his eyes off the TV.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you trying to say young man?"

"All I'm saying is, how would you know what is wrong with your son anyway," Kendall spat standing up to face the man, "He has been sick for days now and we haven't heard a word from you!"

"Actually that's not true," James argued and Kendall almost thought his best friend wasn't going to side with him, "He called Logan once, told him he wasn't coming and made Logan cry."

Kendall smirked when he visibly saw Mr. Mitchell cringe.

"Son, I don't think that's any of your business," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Do you know who we are?" Kendall said almost arrogantly but he didn't care. They had been a part of Logan's life more the last few years then he had ever been.

"You're his friends," Mr. Mitchell said confused.

"We are his family. We've been there for him since we were 6! We've been through everything with him. We were the ones consulting him when his mother died and you bailed. We were there whenever he was sick, or hurt, or upset. Every time you couldn't make it somewhere who do you think was there helping him through it! Where the hell have you been the last 6 years? Where the hell were you when he was bullied? Where were you when he had the flu? Where were you when he brought home a bad grade? Where were you when he was crying because his father wasn't there?" Kendall exclaimed furious.

"You know it's great that your back and all but I've heard this before. Do you realize how many times Logan has told me you were going to be there? How many times he told me that you were going to come to a hockey game, or come to parent teacher interview. I don't actually remember a time where you made one of them. Logan's my best friend, he is our brother. You hurt him. You've been hurting him for years and we have just stood back and watched. I will not see my brother get hurt again."

Mr. Mitchell looked stunned for a moment processing everything that Kendall had said. He looked over to the other boys. The one with perfectly cropped brown hair and the one wearing a helmet, they were now staring at him waiting for an answer. That's when he realized he had no idea what their names were. These boys had been a massive part of his son's life yet he had no idea who they were.

That's when he also realized he wanted to know who they were. He wanted to be a part of his son's life. He wanted to know what these boys were like, and just how much trouble they could get in when together. He wanted to know what schemes the boys did at school and the pranks they would play. He wanted to know just who bullied Logan and then kick the parent's ass when he found out. He wanted to watch a hockey game and cheer on his son. He wanted to know what awards Logan had won and what his favorite subject was.

He wanted his sons respect. He wanted his son's friend's respect.

"Your right," Mr. Mitchell sighed, "You're absolutely right."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "You can say you want to be in Logan's life, but until you prove it, I don't trust you."

Kendall then stormed out of the hospital room still furious.

Mr. Mitchell sighed and looked to the two other boys, "Sorry about Kendall, you get used to him." Carlos said, turning back to the TV.

"But we don't trust you either," James stated.

_*Flashback, 6 years ago*_

_9 year old Kendall Knight ran around frantically looking for his best friend Logan. Well, one of his best friends. James and Carlos were playing on the monkey bars happily, trying to see who could hang upside down the longest. Although Carlos always won because James didn't like his hair being ruined. It was half way through lunch however and Logan had yet to be seen. So Kendall being the leader and protector he is went in search of his smaller friend. _

_So far, no luck. _

_He had looked in the cafeteria, the playground, the courtyard, the bus bay and everywhere else the 9 year old could think. There was only one place left to look and thinking about it now it should have been the first. The library._

_Kendall swung open the doors and started to walk slower when the Liberian yelled at him for running. _

"_Logan?" Kendall asked timidly._

_The brunette quickly wiped away his tears and looked up, "Kendall?"_

_Kendall sighed, Logan was sitting at a table in the corner, his math book open in front of him and tears smeared on his face. "Logan are you okay?" _

_He sat down next to his best friend and put his hand on the boys shoulder, "Yea I'm fine," Logan brushed away an excess tears. Kendall looked at the boy's math book and saw a letter on it. It was a letter printed from the computer, ones that Kendall saw Logan hold regularly and he instantly knew what was wrong. _

"_Logan its going to be okay, he'll be there next time," Kendall sighed._

_Logan nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Yea I know. It's okay,"_

"_Loge," _

"_No Ken, its fine. He just has to work tonight. It's okay something came up, he promised to make it to the next game," Logan said as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket._

"_Yea, course he will," Kendall said trying to sound upbeat. For being 9 years old he had heard Logan say that a lot. He had also reassured the boy a lot. _

_Logan shrugged and smiled at Kendall, "Well we're still going to kick butt tonight!" Kendall exclaimed._

_Logan perked up after that, "Yea! We so will."_

"_Were undefeated Loge! And after we win, you and the guys can come back to my house for the night and pizza," _

"_After we win?" Logan laughed._

"_Logan, when don't we win?" Kendall said confidently._

_Logan laughed, "Where are the guys?"_

"_On the monkey bars seeing who can hang upside down the longest," _

"_That doesn't sound good," Logan commented._

"_No it doesn't," Kendall agreed, "Come on I'll race you"_

_Over the next few months Logan's father promised to make games and ceremonies, yet every time he didn't. He always sent an email, letter or called saying he was working or something had come up. Logan got less and less disappointed every time he didn't come. Eventually he got used to his dad not showing._

_Nonetheless every time his dad said he would come, he held a tiny bit of hope this time he actually would. And when he didn't he printed out and held on to the letter for a few days. _

**I hope it wasn't a complete disappointment :)**

**Please review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Sorry about the delay in the chapter, it took me forever to write -_-**

**I really need to wrap up this story, I just don't seem to have the heart to do it. But it needs to be done soon, this chapter is just weird. I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore. It's like I sit at the computer and all this word vomit comes out, and then I produce this chapter. So tell me what you think. **

**So on another topic does anybody have a request they'd like to see me tackle? I really like taking requests and am looking for a one-shot to do, any ideas are welcome people :)**

**I don't own BTR, enjoy :)**

When Logan woke up next he noticed two major things were wrong. His head was pounding (not in the good way) and the back of his throat was stinging. Fantastic, he thought. When was this cold going to leave? Although he did imagine this is what you get when you haven't been properly sick in years. Eventually your body is going to crack a fit and say, 'you're going to be sick whether you like it or not'.

Logan rolled on his side and buried his head further into the uncomfortable hospital pillow. He didn't want to wake up and face the world _just _yet. He knew as soon as he opened his eyes, it would be complicated again. Logan's life has never been simple, but it had never been over complex.

Except now.

At the moment his dad was being weird, his best friends were being weird and his best friend's mom was being weird. Everything was just too damn weird for him at the moment.

Well, possibly weird wasn't the right word for it. Either way though, things were complicated. He was now expected to accept a man in his life he has been trying years to forget. His best friends aren't happy with the arrangement, they were worried, and his best friend's mom is just being too affectionate for his liking. Although he imagined she was just being a mom.

Damn it, things were too complicated and opening his eyes meant that he would have to face these complications. Enjoying the silence for a little while longer wouldn't be a crime.

But why was it so quiet? Logan couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, although he was sure everybody had been in the room when he did. Even though he knew they tried to keep the noise level down for him while he was sleeping, they usually failed. His three best friends were not known for their ability to stay quite. In fact they were known for the complete opposite. Teachers often dreaded if they were unfortunate enough to get two of the boys in their class. If they happened to get three or all of them they would usually just give up within a few weeks. Logan didn't pride himself in being a distruptance to the class. In fact he tried hard not to be, he always tried his best and got exceptional grades. However Logan didn't really have to try all that hard to get good grades in school. So when Carlos and Kendall thought it was a good idea to see just what would burn in Science, he had already down all his work so he was all for it. He was also all for the time him and James had a paper plane competition in English. It was James idea to make paper planes, but it was his idea to throw them at the fan and see how far they would go.

People were often surprised when they found this out about Logan. He was the quiet, clever boy who excelled in almost every subject. Sure, he was good-looking, smart, played hockey, and was even pretty good at music. But he just wasn't like the other three. He was good at almost anything but not as daring as them. Kendall, James and Carlos oozed confidence. This is what made them so popular.

So when Logan started hanging out with the three most people guys in the school people were confused. Almost shocked as to why they would choose to befriend the boy. But Kendall, James and Carlos saw something that everybody else didn't. They saw that Logan was smart which meant he would come up with plans that would always end in victory. They saw he was small but would speed on the ice. They saw he was quiet but once comfortable would open up. They saw he was timid but could be just as daring as the three of them. They saw a best friend.

If it wasn't for the three boys Logan would be friendless his entire school life. Instead these boys took a chance and struck a perfect cord. Logan was fun, loud, smart and loyal. And when provoked enough just as crazy as the three of them. People may be surprised at the unlikeliest of the friendship, but too the four of them it made more sense than breathing.

Logan groaned as his head started to pound harder, he buried it farther into the pillow trying to block out the pain.

"Loge, you good?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and decided it was now or never to wake up. He spun around and found the person in the room with him was none other than James Diamond. He honestly would have thought his Dad or Kendall would be sitting in the chair next to his bed.

He looked around the room despite his spinning head and realized no one else was around. Just James sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed, legs crossed and a fashion magazine on his lap. James smiled reassuringly at him and Logan wondered why some people misjudged James when they first met him. James was honestly one of the most caring people Logan knew. He was different to Kendall or Carlos. James didn't act big brotherly to Logan, sure he protected Logan and made sure he was always alright. But James always treated him as an equal.

Not that Kendall or Carlos didn't, they were his best friends and he loved them. But James didn't necessarily see Logan as one who constantly needed to be looked after or protected. He just naturally did it when needed. Kendall was always looking out for him, constantly checking to make sure he was okay. And sure, he loved him for it. It was nice to have someone who cared enough about you to want you to be safe 24/7. But James wasn't always watching Logan's back. If he needed help he was there in a heartbeat. But James treated everybody as equal. Nobody was below him, which meant no one was ever weaker or less cool then he was. That was one thing Logan loved most about James, and something he thought Kendall could use to learn. To James people were all the same, sometimes they needed help and sometimes they didn't. Either way they all deserve a chance.

People as good looking as James were often misjudged at first. People automatically assumed that because they were so good looking they must be mean, conceded, rude and arrogant. However Logan had known James for over half his life and not once would he have ever described him as that.

James was just too damn caring for his own good.

"Where is everybody?" Logan asked.

James smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "How are you feeling?"

James was ignoring the question. Something he did when he was trying to hide something. One thing Logan had also learnt about James was that he was a terrible liar. He couldn't lie to save his life. It sucked for him, but was great when Logan was trying to get information about him.

"I'm fine. Where is everyone?" Logan asked again.

James laughed, "I know you're lying, you've been tossing and turning in your sleep for about half an hour. Which means you're not feeling well or there's something on your mind," he smirked and casually flicked through his magazine.

Logan blushed and looked down, maybe he had been friends with these guys too long, "Well I'm in a hospital bed so it's the best place to get better right?"

James shrugged showing off his famous 'James Diamond gorgeous smile', "Good point I suppose."

"So what happened?" Logan asked sitting up in his bed.

"What do you mean what happened?" James asked nervously, his voice cracking.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Seriously James, don't bother trying to avoid or ignore me. Just say it."

James grinned and looked down at his magazine, "I never can lie well can I?"

"You're easier to read then a book,"

"A pretty book though?" James grinned.

Logan laughed, "Sure."

"Okay then," James said giving in, "There was a fight."

Logan's heart dropped, "What happened?"

James sighed, "Kendall had a go at your dad," He said almost inaudibly.

Logan sighed he'd be lying if he hadn't thought that was coming.

"Your dad said something and then Kendall went nuts. Saying stuff about how his never been there for you before, how does now change anything, and he wasn't there during all the times he should have been. But we were there during everything and we were there picking up the pieces. Not that we minded of course," James added.

"It's just we have heard you say your dad was coming back and all that kind of stuff before and we've also seen how disappointed you are when he doesn't come through with his promises. I know Kendall was out of line but we couldn't sit there and let him do it again, sorry."

Logan nodded, he wasn't mad at Kendall. If anything he was touched. But he also knew his father and a little pressure may cause him to leave. If his dad left now because of what Kendall said he wasn't sure if he should thank Kendall from further heart ache or never speak to him again for making his dad run away.

"I'm not mad," Logan said.

"We wouldn't be surprised if you are. But I agree with Kendall. We won't sit by and let him hurt you again."

Logan nodded, "Thanks James."

James smiled, "I'm not the one you should be thanking I didn't say anything to your dad. Me and Carlos let Kendall do that."

Logan laughed, "Of course."

James shrugged, "Just make sure Kendall knows you don't hate him, he was a bit worried you might. None of us want to screw this up with your dad believe me, we just don't want you to get hurt again."

Logan nodded, "I understand."

James smiled, "Good, I'll go get Kendall so he can apologize for being a douche."

Logan laughed as James threw the fashion magazine at him and ran from the room. James was almost as random as Carlos when it came to mood changes. He went from serious to playful and angry to happy within in seconds.

*Knock Knock*

Logan looked up from his bed and saw Kendall looking sheepishly at him. He had his hands in his pockets and was trying to avoid eye contact. The classic Kendall sign that he knew he was in trouble.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Alright,"

Kendall sighed and sat on Logan's bed, after a moment of silence he spoke, "I'm not sorry for what I said to him."

"I don't expect you to be," Logan said honestly.

"Good," Kendall said, "Because I'm not apologizing to him, he deserved what he got."

"I'm not saying he didn't."

"Oh," Kendall said a little confused, "So you're not mad at me?"

Kendall had honestly assumed Logan would be mad. Even though he doesn't regret what he said and he knew Lucas deserved it, he had been a bit out of line.

"I'm not mad Kendall," Logan said, "If anything I'm really thankful you said it."

"Wait what?"

"Well I mean you shouldn't have talked to my dad like that. You shouldn't speak to anyone like that. But I know why you did and I'm grateful that I have such good friends who look out for me. And now if he comes back I'll know his serious about wanting to change, if he doesn't its better I learn that now then later." Logan said truthfully.

Kendall was a little stunned at first, "But I shouldn't have spoken to him like that. He is still your dad."

Logan sighed, "I haven't been able to call him dad in a long time Kendall."

"What do you mean?"

"He may be my father, but his never been my dad."

Kendall nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I already told you not to be, if anything I'm sorry for being so cowardly for not telling him myself."

"No not for that, I mean I'm just sorry your dads an idiot."

Logan laughed, "Me too."

"But you're not a coward Loge, you're probably one of the bravest people I know," Kendall said adjusting himself on the bed so now he was sitting cross legged facing Logan.

Logan laughed, "Thanks Kendall but you don't need to lie,"

"As if I'd ever lie to you Logie. Seriously you manage with a dead beat dad, you still get awesome grades and play hockey like a pro, and you put up with me, James and Carlos. If that's not epic then I don't know what is,"

Logan literally laughed out loud, "Thanks Ken,"

Kendall just winked and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"So how are you feeling now?" Kendall asked.

Logan groaned, "Pretty crap."

Kendall laughed, "At least you're in a hospital. No place better."

"That's what I told James," Logan laughed.

"Have you seen that cute nurse looking after you yet? Man she is hot."Kendall said.

"If all you're going to do now is perve on the nurses you can leave." Logan laughed.

"What!"

"I am on recovery, you do not have permission to just check out all the nurses here."

"Says who?"

"The patient,"

"So you're telling me I can't perve on the hot nurses because you can't?"

"Exactly."

"Hey it's not my fault your sick, I don't see why I have to be punished."

"I'm only doing what's best for you,"

"How is this best for me?"

"Well considering your underage, there probably going to blow you off anyway so I'm sparing your feelings."

"Ouch Logan, ouch."

"I call it how it is,"

"I hate you."

Logan laughed, "So if you took your eyes off the nurse for two minutes did you see where the rest of them went?"

Kendall grinned, "Well once I finished yelling at your father I left, then a bit later I saw your dad storm out of there and Carlos following him asking if he would get him a frozen coke from McDonalds,"

Logan laughed, "Seriously? Why?"

Kendall shrugged, "I don't know his Carlos we don't ask why he does stuff. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to bug your dad. So then after getting no reply from him he went down to the cafeteria to get food and James stayed with you. I told James I was going for a walk and come get me when you woke up. So now James and Carlos are probably filling themselves with as much hospital crap as they can."

"They're probably seeing who can eat the most," Logan laughed remembering the time when they had surprise meatball Monday which tasted disgusting and Carlos and James had a competition on who could eat the most before puking. Let's just say it didn't end well and the nurse wasn't impressed. Nor was the lunch lady.

"And where's your mom?"

"Getting Katie, she probably got caught up talking though. You know mom," Kendall laughed.

Yes he did know Mrs. Knight, she could talk anyone's ear off.

"So we're really okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yea course," Logan replied.

"Really?"

"Kendall stop being such a worry wart. I don't hate you," Logan smirked.

Kendall sighed dramatically, "Thank god because I was worried I was going to have to do something really gay to get your friendship back."

"There is really no need for that,"

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can give you an epic back rub," Kendall wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Freak," Logan laughed and threw a pillow at Kendall.

"LOGAN!"

Logan and Kendall quickly spun around to find James and Carlos in the doorway.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Carlos screamed dramatically and jumped on the bed tackling Logan in a hug.

"Carlos! I'm fine, chill!" Logan said almost being knocked off the bed.

"I was so worried!" Carlos said still clinging to Logan.

"Why?"

Carlos didn't answer but continued to cling to Logan.

"I'm not actually sure," Carlos said simply after a moment, "I was just worried you were dying. But you look alright now." He let go of Logan and settled down in a chair.

"Well I was until you almost killed me," Logan laughed.

"What did you let him eat?" Kendall asked James.

James put his hand up in surrender, "It wasn't me, by the time I got there, there were already 3 empty pudding containers."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "So when are you to be allowed out so we can play hockey!" Carlos whined.

"Not for a while Carlos," James answered for Logan and patted his shoulder. Carlos's head fell in disappointment resembling a kicked puppy.

"This sucks no Logan, no hockey, no good pudding and no frozen coke."

The guys just laughed at their dramatic friend.

"So have you guys seen Mr. Mitchell?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

James and Carlos shared a look, "No we haven't seen him since he left."

Logan sighed, he should have known his dad wasn't back. He felt stupid for thinking others wise. Kendall probably pulled the man back into his senses.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until James spoke up, "So have you all seen the really cute nurse looking after Logan?"

"YES!" Kendall said, "And Logan says we cant look at her because his sick and its illegal."

"WHAT?" Carlos yelled.

"Logan how could you?" James asked.

Logan asked, "Okay one that's not what I said and two…"

"Nope, I reckon we have a competition," James said cutting Logan off.

"Whoever gets the girl first wins," Kendall said.

"Challenge accepted!" Carlos yelled.

Logan rolled his eyes, "She's like 20 years older than all of you."

"Don't be jealous just because you're sick," James stated.

"I need new friends," Logan sighed.

"Awww we love you too Logie," Carlos said and hugged Logan.

**So, um…yea. There we go, I don't really know what to say. I have no idea what is going to happen in the next chapter, it's very up in the air at the moment. **

**So requests for a one- shot? Have a story you'd really like written? Maybe you'd like to give me a try? Lol you know or whatever **

**GO CHECK OUT CHEEKYBRUNETTE'S STORY "BACK IN THE DAY" ! **

**It's kind of epic. **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Ahhh, this chapter is not my best. But I really wanted to post something, I felt like I needed to haha**

**EPP! There is exactly 17 minutes until my 17****th**** birthday! I'm so excited, not that I get any presents or anything until it becomes light. But **_**technically **_**my birthday starts at 12am **** I'm so hyped up at the moment I really wanted to post this. So even though it's bad (And mega cliché) I hope you get some sort of enjoyment out of this chapter. **

**Also for those who like Logan getting bullied and the boys comforting him, you should go check out ,my one shot "Big Time Bullies," I reckon its kind of cool :) **

**Also again, I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors. It's almost midnight, give me a break ? hahah **

**Enjoy ! :D **

Within a few hours the boys were once again comfortably seated in Logan's hospital room. Logan was laid out on the bed curled up to one side, drifting in and out of sleep. Kendall sat on a chair closest to Logan's bed showing his protective side for the boy. Carlos had occupied the couch to the left and had full control of the TV remote. He switched from a re run of Full House and Wipeout and James was seated to the other side of Logan, his legs propped up on his bed. The 3 boys half watched the TV and half talked about hockey, but fully kept a close eye on Logan as he drifted in and out of sleep. He sometimes contributed words of his wisdom to the conversation, some words however didn't make sense and they were pretty sure he was sleep talking.

"Hi,"

Three boys turned towards the door to revel Mr. Mitchell standing there. He had a look of determination on his face however his hand contradicted him as it shook slightly. Why was he a afraid to approach three teenagers who were barely passing Math?

Because they know more about your own son then you do, the little voice in the back of his head said. He wanted to punch himself, for being so stupid. He had neglected his son for years and the only reason he was pulled out of this rut was because of a determined, blonde 15 year old. Why had it taken him a metaphorical slap in the face to realize how much of a prick he'd been? He was so angry at himself, he didn't want to imagine how mad the three boys were.

"What do you want?" James whispered in a harsh tone.

They all looked to Logan who even despite James best efforts woke up.

"Dad?" Logan asked in a heart-breaking tone.

"Hey Logie," Mr. Mitchell said warmly. He would make Logan trust him, he would make the three teenagers trust him. He wasn't going to leave again, he would prove to them he was going to stick around this time.

"What do you want?" James repeated. By now James, Carlos and Kendall were all standing up, and Logan had sat up in his bed.

"I have something to say," Mr. Mitchell said awkwardly, why did these kids have to be so darn intimidating? He was a grown man for Christ sake.

"And that would be?" Kendall asked.

"Dad," Logan said weakly, he couldn't deal with this again. He didn't want to have to go through the pain of his dad leaving…_again._

"No, Logan stop," Mr. Mitchell said, "I'm not leaving."

"Not leaving?" Logan asked slowly. Kendall, James and Carlos eyed him suspiciously.

Mr. Mitchell cleared his throat, "I know you don't trust me," He indicated towards James, Kendall and Carlos, "And I know I've let you down before Loge, but this isn't going to be one of those times. My eyes have really been opened these past few days and I don't like what I've seen. I've called my work and asked them to cut down my hours and no more business trips. I know I'm a little late but I'd really like to make amen's. I'm not going to screw this up this time. I promise."

Logan sat there stunned completely unsure of what to say or do. He looked towards Kendall, James and Carlos who all looked equally as stunned.

Nobody had been expecting that.

Mr. Mitchell turned to Kendall, "And you Kendall, I want to thank you."

"You do?" Kendall asked uncertain.

"Yes you helped pull my head out of my ass. Thank you for helping me realize what I've been missing and how horrible I've actually been. It took a lot of guts and courage to say what you did and for that I respect you." He directed his attention to all the boys now, "I know you've been Logan's best friends for a long time now. It comforts me that even when I wasn't there he had you boys looking out for him. I want you to know that now I will be here for him and you three. It's not going to be the way it was before, and I hope we can start a fresh. I hope you can learn to trust me."

Once again all boys stood there gob smacked.

"Good to know," Carlos said awkwardly after nobody said anything, this resulted in Kendall whacking him on the back of the head.

"Mr. Mitchell…" Kendall started not really sure where he was going, luckily Mr. Mitchell interrupted him.

"Kendall, seriously I don't blame you at all. Don't apologize,"

Kendall didn't really have any intention to apologize, but okay let's go with that.

"I want things to get better. Things are going to be better. So Logan will you forgive me?" Mr. Mitchell asked locking eyes with his son.

Logan shifted very uncomfortable and turned to his friends. Kendall gave him an encouraging smile and James and Carlos just gave him there normal cheery smiles. Maybe everything was looking up.

"Of course," he whispered turning back to his father.

Lucas's face turned into a wide grin, he quickly walked over to his son and embraced him into a warm hug.

Logan breathed in the scent of his father and sighed happily.

***20 minutes latter***

"So wait, you boys almost lit the school on fire?" Mr. Mitchell asked in an amused and concerned tone.

Everyone had now crowded around Logan's hospital bed and were discussing the boy's antics and mischief they got up to.

"It was an accident!" Carlos defended quickly.

"And we were caught before anything bad happened," James assured.

"I wouldn't have let it got that far anyway," Logan said.

Lucas looked concern, "Seriously Mr. Mitchell, we wouldn't have," Kendall smiled.

"Not purposely at least," Carlos added.

Lucas laughed, "Call me Lucas boys. So what's your favorite subject Loge?"

"Science and math's," James answered for him, Logan smiled and nodded.

"Favorite food?" Lucas felt stupid for asking these questions and even stupider that he didn't know the answers. But Logan had insisted he ask whatever, and as long as he wasn't going to leave him he didn't mind answering them.

"Pancakes," Kendall answered.

"Favorite book?"

"Norwegian Wood," James said.

"Favorite animal?"

"White tiger," Carlos said.

"Favorite TV show?"

"Entourage," Kendall answered.

"Favorite superhero?" Lucas was now just asking random questions to see if the boys could answer it. Seeing as they seemed to know Logan as well as themselves.

"Batman," Carlos said without missing a beat.

"Do you answer any of your own questions?" He asked Logan.

"He doesn't," James smirked before Logan could answer.

Logan just grinned, being far too used to his friends by now.

Lucas however seemed confused, "So you guys are really that close?"

Kendall nodded, "Ask us anything about Logan. He's our brother."

Lucas smiled, "What's he allergic too?"

"Easy, strawberries," Carlos said.

Lucas laughed, he was starting to like these boys.

Kendall grinned, "We could tell you anything about him, although he could probably do the same to us."

"Yea, like when you told the girl I liked that I still had nightmares?" Carlos said annoyed directing his attention to Logan.

Logan winced, "I didn't mean to. It just came out in conversation."

"How does that come out in conversation when talking to a pretty girl?" Carlos asked.

"When doesn't it come up when talking to Logan?" James laughed.

"Logan doesn't talk to girls very well," Kendall explained to Lucas.

Logan blushed, "He tends to just ramble on about god knows what," James laughed.

"I do not," he defended blushing deeper.

"I heard you telling a girl the mating habits of a dolphin once," Carlos said.

"Now how does that come up?" Lucas asked, Logan just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"That is a good question," Kendall laughed.

Logan just rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Kendall grinned, "Poor Logie,"

Kendall who was sitting on the bed leant over to Logan and poked him in the side, causing the smaller boy to jump, "Oh yea and his really ticklish."

Logan groaned and Lucas laughed, "Oh really?" He smirked.

"Comes in handy occasionally," James laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Shut up James. At least when someone touch's my hair I don't freak out," he said and pocked his tongue out childishly.

"Hey, I put a lot of effort into my hair, I don't need you three messing it up," James said outraged.

Carlos took this opportunity to quickly ruffle James's hair.

"CARLOS!" James yelled and tackled the boy to the ground. Instantly the boys were wrestling on the ground.

Kendall laughed at his two friends and turned back to Lucas and Logan, "You get used to that."

Logan laughed, "Yea you do."

**Hope you didn't hate it **

**Have a great weekend guys! Also requests (of any sort) and ideas for this story are always welcomed.**

**Also thinking of cutting down Lucas in this story now, okay his back that's cools lots of hugs and stuff. Now back to the main story? Logan sick and his awesome best friends :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I totally flaked out on **_**everybody **_**for like 2 weeks. My excuse is that I was abducted by aliens for a while. It's all good though because I'm back now! And I will go and review all the amazing stories that I haven't been, gosh you guys probably thought I died or something. Don't worry I'm back now for a while and will keep up with everything. I feel so out of the loop! I hope this chapter makes it up to you though, I feel it explores an element of the boys friendship that hasn't been completely over done before. I hope you agree.**

**Now to address the issue I know your all waiting for me to type about…..(dun, dun, dunnnn) **

**I would LOVE to thank EVERYBODY who nominated and voted for my stories (Big Time Sickness and Big Time Bullied) on 'ComeOnClapYourHands' 2011 big time rush story awards thing. I was totally blown out of the water that I was nominated! It was such an HONOR believe me. I was even more shocked to find people even bothered voting for me (yea, I totally looked at the reviews and counted all the people that voted for me, those people get extra special hugs!) but believe me, the competition was ruthless and amazing. I had NO intentions of winning anything (which if you haven't realized I didn't haha), it was such a major confident booster to even be considered for something like that. So I TOTES want to say THANK YOU to everybody and well done to all the winners. Because they're amazing. **

**I don't own Big Time Rush, because if I did all James would do on the show is smile. Gosh, the past few days I've just fallen head over heels in love with his smile. Not the one he does when his acting, the one when his in an interview and he smiles sort of shyly but gorgeous. You all know what I'm talking about. **

That night the boys were basically forced to leave the hospital so Logan could get some peace and quiet.

"How are you feeling mate?" Lucas asked once all the boys had left.

Logan smiled and laid down on the hospital bed, "Alright,"

Lucas frowned and gently moved Logan's bangs from his face, "That doesn't sound good."

Logan shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"You will be now, I promise I'll look after you until you're 100 percent health. Until then you're not to leave my sight," Lucas smiled.

Logan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, but truthfully couldn't be happier that his father was finally here. He didn't mind being looked after, as long as it was by his dad.

"Get some sleep Logie,"

-/-/-

The next day Logan was finally released from hospital on strict orders to stay on bed rest until he was better. It was still just the normal flu, but if he didn't stop doing such stressful activities, such as having panic attacks and spending all of his time with three loud, annoying, crazy best friends he wouldn't get better.

So now here he was in his _own _bed, propped up on 5 pillows (yes, his dad was really making up for lost time), chicken noodle soup on his lap (who knew his dad could cook?), season 1 of entourage playing on his TV (His dad went out and bought all the seasons on DVD, talk about guilt) and couldn't remember being this content in his own home while being sick.

Lucas has officially called his work and asked not to work as many hours, and stop all business trips. He had bought a massive bunch of pink roses for Mrs. Knight to say thank you for looking after his son and was now making sure Logan was getting all the attention (and more) that he needed in order to get better.

Every 13 minutes (Logan had counted) Lucas was coming into Logan's room asking if he needed anything. At first Logan thought it was nice, his dad was finally caring. However due to the lack of time the two had actually spent together Logan didn't realize how, odd his father was.

Lucas Logan was neurotic. For the first time in his life he understood where his brains and anxiousness came from. Lucas was in fact a genius, he had a high paying job and is brilliant at what he does. But at the same time he was insane. Lucas worried constantly about _everything. _If Logan coughed, Lucas came running into his room with a new bottle of water. If Logan sneezed, Lucas came running in with a new box of tissues. Even if Logan's TV made a funny sound Lucas would come running in.

He couldn't help but wonder that maybe his dad was only trying to make up for all the times he had been a dead beat dad. But was proven wrong when he coughed (yes just one cough, no massive coughing fit) at 3:16am in the morning and Lucas had come running in and shook him awake frantically asking him if he was alright. Logan couldn't even remember coughing. Nobody was that dedicated.

So he'd come to the conclusion that his dad was just nuts. Of course, he loved him and he loved the fact that he cared.

But that didn't mean his dad wasn't insane.

"Hey Logie,"

Logan looked up from his soup, and then to his watch. 12 minutes since the last time he entered his room.

"Hey dad," He smiled.

"You good?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"You sure? Your throats not hurting as bad anymore?" Lucas asked.

Logan shook his head, "It's alright now."

"Okay," Lucas smiled, "Well you have some visitors."

Logan's smile grew to as big as it could get, "Let them in!" he playfully ordered.

"I donno," Lucas said unsure, "This isn't going to be too strenuous is it?"

Logan couldn't tell if his dad was messing with him or he was serious.

"Dad, seriously. Let them in," He smiled.

Lucas laughed, "Sure. I don't think I'd be able to stop them anyway. And I don't really appreciate being attacked by three 15 year olds."

Logan grinned as Lucas walked out of the room to get his three best friends.

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled as he ran into the room first and landed on the bed.

Logan laughed at the helmet wearing boy who once landed on the best rolled on his side and fell off, landing with a THUMP on the ground.

"How are you Logan?" Kendall laughed as he and James walked in.

James held his hand out to Carlos and helped him up, all the boys then settled themselves on Logan's double bed taking up most of the room.

"I'm good." Logan said.

James eyed him suspiciously, "Really?"

"Well obviously I'm still sick, but I'm getting better. I reckon within a few days I'll be fine." He grinned.

"YES!" Carlos yelled, "HOCKEY!"

They all laughed, "As soon as your better Logan were down at the ice, hockey season starts in 2 weeks and those idiots from Minnesota Bayside are going down!" Kendall said enthusiastically.

"One of those guys made fun of my hair the other day, I swear once we get on the ice they will eat those words." James said outraged and ran his lucky comb through his hair once.

"Dude, I'm surprised you even put on a helmet. You're too worried about helmet hair," Carlos laughed earning a glare from the taller boy.

"Okay guys," Logan said slowly, "Chill."

He loved his friends, but boy were they loud. Who gave them lollies before they came here?

Kendall smiled, "So anyway how's your dad?" He asked.

Suddenly all the energy they had calmed down and they stared at Logan expectantly. "His good. Kind of insane though, he worries a lot."

"Like as much as my mum?" Kendall asked.

Logan grinned, "Just as bad, almost worse."

Carlos's mouth dropped, "Man I feel sorry for you."

Logan shrugged, "It's okay. I don't mind."

Kendall smiled, he was glad that his friend could finally smile while talking about his dad.

"Is that entourage?" James asked distracted by the TV.

"Yea, dad bought me the whole series." Logan said.

"Whoa, his making up for lost time isn't he." Kendall laughed.

Logan nodded. Kendall and James then took either side of Logan and lent down on the pillows, while Carlo made himself comfortable at the end. Within minutes the boys were contently watching entourage with Logan.

Before the end of the episode however Carlos, Logan and Kendall had fallen asleep. James stayed awake though because he really liked entourage.

Lucas walked past Logan's room to check in on the boy. He knew that he was in good hands with the three teenagers, but that didn't stop him from making sure.

He peeked in and saw the four boys cramped on Logan's bed asleep. When Logan had told him that he had three best friends, he had thought it was nice his son had made friends. Always worrying that Logan's small frame and brilliance might deprive him of that. But seeing how the boys interacted the past few days he knew that this friendship wasn't your average teenage relationship. These boys didn't just care for Logan. They would die for him. The way they looked at him making sure he wasn't harmed. Or the way they formed a protective circle around him when he was sick. These boys were more than just friends, their friendship runs as deep as blood.

It was a rare thing. Lucas didn't think he'd seen friendship like this at such a young age. But these boys were extraordinary. Logan could not have chosen three better friends.

Lucas watched as James stirred and he realized the brunette wasn't asleep. James looked up at the man and smiled shyly. He had never seen anyone of them besides Logan look shy.

"Sorry James, I thought you were all asleep," Lucas said sheepishly.

James smiled, "It's okay, those three are." He gestured towards the boys.

"You guys are close," Lucas stated randomly.

James nodded and went back to the TV, seeming unfazed by his comment, "Yea."

"I've never seen friends that close,"

James frowned, "If you're trying to imply something else, I can assure you were not. We're family, nothing else is going on."

Lucas blushed, he honestly hadn't meant it like _that, "_No sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just stating…I'm glad Logan has you guys who care about him."

James nodded, "Like I said his my brother, they're all my brothers… I'd die for them, kill for them if I had to."

"And they'd do the same?" Lucas asked.

"I'm positive they would."

Lucas nodded and James sighed, "Its just we're all different you know? That's why we get along so well, we're all people others don't really get and who have experienced loss. Logan's an outcast because of his brains and small frame. Carlos is just insane, way too energetic for most people to handle. Most people get annoyed by him quickly. Kendall is dominate, sometimes mistaken for arrogant and bossy, but really he just cares too much. And me, well people don't like me. Apparently I'm self absorbed." James smiled.

Lucas nodded in understanding, "What about loss?"

"What?" James asked uncomfortable.

"You said you were all people others don't get and have experienced loss?"

James hadn't realized he mentioned that, he shrugged, "Logan lost him mom, then he felt he lost you. Kendall's dad walked out on him when Katie was born. Carlos's parents are divorced and lives with his dad, his mom doesn't even try to see him."

When James didn't continue Lucas prodded, "And you?"

"My dad's in jail." James stated simply and quietly. Not willing to go into more detail.

Lucas just nodded, he had remembered something going on with James's family a few years ago. He didn't know the details because he hadn't bothered to ask.

"Why…?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to talk about it… if that's okay?" James asked quietly.

Lucas nodded, not wishing to make the boy feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm glad you guys have each other." Lucas said.

"Me too," James said.

Lucas smiled, "You guys are going to get sick if you keep coming over."

"We've been from him from the beginning. We'll be there till the end," James said simply and Lucas smiled.

Lucas felt stupid at 40 years of age admitting this, but never before had he met such well adjusted, caring people in his life. He honestly wished like he could be more like these boys in front of him.

**So it's not as good as I remember, but I hope everybody understood where I was going with this. If you don't it probably just sounds silly haha**

**Now dudes, I'm totally in a James fanatic mood at the moment. It would be mega awesome if someone requested an awesome James one-shot for me to attempt, or I'm thinking of making a James sequel to this story (or spin off type thing, whatever floats your boat) going into more depth about him and his family and how the boys deal with that. Except that's been down a hundred and one times before and I don't really have a plot line haha **

**So that's why I need you lovely, gorgeous people to help me! **** I'm not really siding with making another story, just because I'm horrible at updating and get really distracted. But if you guys don't mind…**

**Anyway, requests and suggestions are always 100 percent welcome! (at the current time, James related because like I said am in MEGA James world at the moment ) **

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.s Will probably be one to two more chapters left in this story. Who knows I might stretch it, but probably not. *Sobs in the corner* I really don't want to part with this story….**

**Anyway please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is stupid. I'm just going to full out and say it. I had something planned for this chapter, and then all of the sudden this came out. Don't even ask where it came from. Okay, so anyway I'm pretty sure I've only got one more chapter left in me for this story *sob* I know it's so tragic. But no fear, because I do for those of you that don't already know have a mass one-shot story going, called 'Big Time Stop and Stars of Life' (Yea I know it's like the stupidest title out) which if you like friendship is what you should story alert next ;) **

**Also I haven't seen Green Time Rush I can't find it anywhere! Has it been aired? I can't find it on youtube! If anyone knows a link that I can watch it that was be MASS appreciated! **

**Okay, now enjoy! **

"Okay boys, I think its time you go home," Mr. Mitchell smiled. Kendall, Carlos and James had been coming to see Logan every day since he'd come home from hospital. They would come first thing in the morning and leave only when Mr. Mitchell would kick them out at night. Today was the fifth day in a row, Mr. Mitchell had never seen teenagers so dedicated to anything.

"Awww, come on Mr. M," Carlos whined shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Just like, one more hour," James complained.

Mr. Mitchell rolled his eyes, "Its six, your parents probably want you home," Mr. Mitchell was currently trying to get the boys to go home to there respective homes. He loved the boys, and he loved how they cared about his son. But at this rate he was worried the cops were going to come to his door claiming he'd taken three boys which were certainly not his.

"They don't," Kendall said quickly.

Logan laughed and threw popcorn at his friend.

Mr. Mitchell sighed defeated, "Okay guys, you have 30 more minutes and then you must go home before I get charged for kidnapping,"

"Kidnappers get very little time in jail Mr. M," James stated.

"Yea, so its not even that bad a crime," Carlos smiled.

"30 minutes boys," He repeated and received a nods and 'yeas' from the boys.

"Your dads such a kill joy," Carlos stated to Logan once the older man had left.

Logan laughed, "No his not, you guys just never leave,"

"I'm totally offended!" Kendall yelled in mock outrage, clutching his chest pretending it had been wounded.

"Cut deep man," James said.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Sure guys."

Kendall smirked and flicked popcorn at the sick boy, who was currently occupying the bed.

"You feeling better man?" Kendall asked.

Everyone stared at Logan, "I'm feeling fine now."

They each shared disbelief looks, "No seriously," he continued, "I feel absolutely fine now. But dads just being all worried saying one more day won't kill me."

"Seriously?" Carlos laughed.

Logan nodded, "I swear I am one hundred percent healthy, you just have to convince my father of that,"

He stared at the boys until finally they broke out in laughter, "Oh man that is classic," Kendall laughed.

Logan frowned as his so called friends laughed at his situation, "I really don't find it at all that funny,"

"But it is," Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I don't understand why his being so unreasonable, clearly I'm fine,"

James shrugged, "His just being a parent."

"Being a parent means holding me hostage?" Logan asked.

"In a sense, yes," James smiled.

"If my mom was still looking after she wouldn't let you up even if you weren't sick," Kendall said, "I don't know how many times I haven't been sick but moms still made me stay in bed for a few days. Precaution I guess,"

"Or because parents are just nuts," Carlos said.

"I don't know how many times I've coughed and moms taken my temperature," James exclaimed, "I haven't even been sick! Just coughed, or sneezed or something."

This didn't make Logan feel any better, "This sucks,"

James laughed, "Yea it does."

"Alright, well we better get home," Kendall said reluctantly.

James and Carlos nodded, "Yea alright," Logan said.

"We'll see you tomorrow Logie," Carlos said.

"Yea, maybe dad will let me out," Logan laughed.

Kendall snorted, "Yea maybe."

The boys said their goodbyes to the brunette and headed home.

James entered his house to find it completely empty. Which was pretty unusual considering his mom or older sister would usually be home. He made his way to the kitchen to find a note from his mom,

_Jamie, _

_I'll probably be out when you get home, decided to go shopping since everybody was out. But I'll be home before 7 and will bring pizza. Jasmine is at the library and won't be home till late, so don't fret. I hope Logan's feeling better._

_Lots and lots of love_

_Mom xox_

James rolled his eyes at the note. His mom was constantly writing them when she was out because she had not yet established the idea of text messaging. Of course he wasn't going to worry that she wasn't home, he was 15 and could look after himself. But he guessed she just worried a lot, which was fair enough. He just had to make sure he hid the notes from his friends. Nobody (except his mom and older sister) called him Jamie. That was humiliating.

James walked up the stairs to his bedroom and jumped on the bed when he entered the room. He was beat. Looking after Logan was a tiring job. Not that he actually did a whole lot, they just sat there watching entourage with him, but still. He felt like he'd being running around none stop.

Probably because while his body had not been physically moving his brain had been going in over drive. Constant worry was at the back of his head. He hated when one of his friends were sick. Because the only thing he did while they were, was worry. He hated it. Every sneeze and cough that escaped Logan had him on edge. He couldn't sleep properly at night worried that he would receive a text or call informing him in the worst.

James looked to his side table picking up a photo that had been sitting there as long as he could remember. It was a photo of the four friends when there were seven. They were in the hockey uniforms, on the ice. James could still remember the day it was taken. They'd just won their first hockey match and his mom had come down telling them to stand next to each other so she could take a photo. His mom was always taking photos. Something he found embarrassing as a kid but now was grateful for it.

She'd told them to stand still and smile for the photo. Kendall had quickly put his arm around Carlos holding the energetic boy in place and James had pulled Logan up against Kendall's side squishing the boys together. Kendall and Carlos's grins couldn't have gotten any bigger than they were in that photo, Kendall's full of pure adrenalin from the win and Carlos's usual goofy smile. Logan looked hesitant, the way he usually did in the early days of their friendship. Still unsure as to whether he should actually be hanging out with these boys. However it was contradicted by James pushing him towards Kendall and the boys arm around his neck. The four boys looked happy and genuine. It was James's favorite photo of them and it was constantly next to his bed.

He smiled looking at it, tracing the smiles on their faces with his finger.

Suddenly James was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone going off. Picking it up he found a text message from Kendall

**Jamie boy**,

James rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname Kendall came up with.

**Tomorrow we are going down to the ice. 9am. Need to get back on our game. HOCKEY SEASON SOON!**

James laughed at Kendall enthusiasm, even in a text message Kendall couldn't hold in his excitement about hockey. He was about to reply but before he could received a new text message.

**James! I cant find my helmet, did I leave it at yours? **

James laughed, Carlos knew they'd spent the last fortnight at Kendall and Logan's, not his right?

**Oh wait, I'm pretty sure I left it at Logan's. I'll text him. Oh, have you got the text from Kendall yet? HOCKEY!**

Rolling his eyes he was about to reply to Carlos's message when he received a new message.

**JAMES! If my dad doesn't let me out of this bed soon, I think I'm going to kill someone! HELP? **

James literally laughed out loud now. Even when he wasn't with his friends, he was still with his friends. If that made sense. Some people may call their friendship a bit weird, but that was the way it had always been. They'd just always been there for each other. Whether they needed advice, help or just vent. Or even to just mindlessly talk. They were brothers.

James went about replying to each of his friends, each on their own little fume and smiled. This was the way it's supposed to be.

**My mind is so random (hahah pun intended) so you should for sure check out my other story (am I allowed to plug my own story?) and you should also send requests :D because we all know how much I love that  
Your ALL AMAZING! Man, you have no idea how much I love you people for not flaking out on me. **

**Review? :D **

**P.s I also didn't get around to replying to some reviews before. But if you review now I PROMISE to reply! Sorry about that! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh man, I feel like I've just given away one of my children. Not that I have kids, but this is what I would imagine giving one of them up would be like. LAST CHAPTER! Seriously, that makes me what to start sobbing and everything… I don't know what I'll do with my life anymore…Everything's over…I'll just have to commit and give up… haha **

**Okay now that I've finished being OVER dramatic, this**_** is**_** the last chapter *chokes back sob* seriously it makes me so sad. I've been putting this off FOREVER. But it just really had to be done :/**

**So….enjoy? Maybe… you know… I have no words. **

"James!" Kendall yelled clearly annoyed at the pretty boy, "Will you please get your head in the game!"

James just rolled his eyes and skated next to Kendall, "It's a practice game. On a frozen lake, in the park, with three people. How am I actually supposed to take you seriously?" James asked.

Carlos snickered from the other end of the ice and skated in a circle around his friends, "James is right, it's not fun without four people."

Kendall sighed frustrated, the three had gone down to the ice to practice hockey. Just like Kendall had planned yesterday after leaving Logan's. The only problem was nobody realized how much hockey sucked with only three people. They couldn't play against each other because it was uneven. They refused to just pass the puck to each other because they were far to advance for that and they were becoming bored and frustrated just skating around.

They were supposed to be playing some semi sort of game. Carlos however wasn't focusing and would rather skate from one end of the lake to the other as fast of he could, even if that meant face planting in the snow. And James had discarded his helmet and was fixing his hair with his lucky comb.

Kendall who _always _took hockey serious no matter what the conditions was becoming extremely annoyed with his friend's useless behavior and defeated attitudes.

"Come on guys, we have to practice," Kendall sighed frustrated.

"We can't practice without Logan!" Carlos stated.

"It just doesn't work otherwise," James shrugged.

Kendall threw his hands up dramatically, "Logan would want us to practice,"

James and Carlos shared a confused look, "I don't think so," Carlos laughed.

"Kendall just face it mate," James said slinging his arm around the blonde, "We don't work as a trio,"

Kendall groaned desperate, "But hockey…"

"Hockey season isn't for ages," Carlos said, "We don't need to start practicing now."

"Besides we can't make any good plays without Logan, he usually makes them all anyway," James said.

"Yea and you know they work better when we make them as a team," Carlos agreed.

Kendall dropped his head in defeat, knowing the two boys were right but wishing not to admit it, "What if he doesn't get better for ages?"

James laughed, "He was basically better yesterday. He'll be out here in no time."

Kendall nodded, "Alright let's go back to my house," he sighed defeated.

Carlos and James agreed and the boys started to walk off the ice.

"Hockey practice is no fun when Logan isn't here telling me off" Carlos said sadly.

James laughed, "Me and Kendall told you not to run into the ice like five times."

"You don't do it as well," Carlos said simply and James just gave the boy a confused look.

"Hey, where do you puck head think you're going?"

The three boys quickly whipped around, only to find the one yelling at them was none other than Logan Mitchell.

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled as soon as his eyes spotted the boy. As fast as his legs would carry him he made his way over to the ice and as soon as he reached Logan picked up the boy in a theatrical hug.

"We missed you so much!" Carlos stated excitedly as he hugged the boy tightly.

Logan laughed, "You saw me yesterday."

"It felt longer," Carlos said simply.

"Good to have you back buddy!" James grinned.

"Good to see you on your feet again," Kendall laughed.

Logan grinned, "Carlos man, you need to let go of me."

Carlos still hadn't released the boy from his tight hug, "If I let go are you still going to be there?"

"I promise," Logan laughed, "Now please let go so I can breathe."

"Sorry," Carlos grinned sheepishly.

"So your dad finally let you out?" Kendall asked hugging the boy once Carlos had let him go.

"Finally, I think he realized when I wasn't coughing anymore that he really couldn't keep me hostage." Logan laughed.

"Well it's good to have to back," James smiled, "You're not going to collapse on us again are you?" he asked wearily.

"Nope, I'm 100 percent healthy and plan to never be sick again," Logan said happily.

"That would be really great. Your high maintenance when you're sick," Kendall joked.

"Oh thanks guys," Logan laughed in mock offence.

"Nah, you're alright man," James said putting Logan in a good natured head lock.

"Alright, alright," Kendall said, "Break it up. We have hockey to play."

Logan struggled out of James grip and skated a circle around them, "Carlos and me, verses you two."

"You sure you're up to it Loges?" James asked a tad uncertainly.

"What? Afraid you'll get beaten?" Logan challenged.

"You are on sick boy," James cried forgetting Logan was ever ill.

Kendall grinned finally his friends were back to normal.

"WHOOOOOA!" Carlos yelled and skated at full speed into Logan causing them both to crash into the ice.

"CARLOS!" Logan screamed, "What are you trying to do? Injure me the moment I get better? You'll end us both in hospital," He scolded.

Instead of smiling sheepishly and apologizing like he usually would, the Latino flung his arms on Logan and dramatically cried, "Logan! It's real! Your back! I missed you so much!"

Confused Logan just patted his back awkwardly and prided the smaller boy off him, "Right, just don't do that again."

Carlos nodded excitedly.

"Oi! Lovebirds, you ready to play?" James teased.

Rolling his eyes Logan yelled back, "Bring it pretty boy."

Within minutes the four boys were once again in a hard headed, competitive hockey game. Logan speed around the ice having more energy than ever before. Instead of being out of strength and breath from his illness he seemed more composed than ever.

James followed the puck's every move and Carlos fearlessly attempted moves most wouldn't dare. And of course Kendall yelled out orders and tips to the three boys whenever he could see something to improve on, and complemented anything he liked. The boys were once again back.

As Logan chased after the puck, James hot on his tail, he couldn't quite remember what possibly made him question his friendship with these three boys. Not only had they stayed with him throughout his _entire _sickness they barely complained or argued about it. They truly did care about him, just as he did for them. While he passed the puck to Carlos who quickly got a point and James pulled him into another headlock, he couldn't grasp the concept of ever having these boys not in his life.

That just didn't make sense.

**How do you not end a story cliché and stupid? I HAVE NO IDEA. So I'm very sorry if this last chapter disappointed anyone. It didn't really have a point, it just finished it. **

**Sequel?... Probably not -_-**

**But I am looking for requests and will FOR SURE keep writing BTR stuff, so you know… if you wanted to Author Alert me… that's an idea. **

**Seriously, I like requests, that's a really good idea.**

**Also at the moment Fanfiction is not letting me reply to reviews. So LEAVE ONE and I will reply to it once that function is fixed. I PROMISE.**

**Because you guys are seriously, mega, supper awesome. I have no idea what I'd do. I got such a positive response for this story and it blew me away. So I THANK YOU SOOOOOO BLOODY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**:D **


End file.
